I Will Be Your Courage
by SaphiraRyuuka
Summary: What if, before The Battle of Gallowmere: Sir Dan had help from another? One as fearless and as dangerous as the monsters his stories described? How will our favorite skeletal Knight fare when a certain Sorcerer catches wind of this mysterious Champion from another Realm? (Just to clarify: Chapters 1-10 are the prologue and Reviews inspire me!)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

To say things were tense in the kingdom of Gallowmere was an understatement. The townsfolk were in a panic and rightfully so: their very existence was in jeopardy because the dreadful sorcerer Zarok has returned from exile. Even though he has not shown himself, the villagers can tell something is amiss and are becoming more weary and fearful by the day. With the threat of Zarok clear to all, there was no choice but to send word to King Peregrin and request immediate help. Unfortunately for the panicked villagers, the wise King of Gallowmere was already well aware of the grave situation at hand.

While it was no secret that he was getting brittle in his old age, King Peregrin was very wise and already working up battle plans against his old Court Wizard. While he refused to show any fear of the very real threat, there were many of his Knights who spoke of the End of Days in hushed whispers. Quickly running out of options, King Peregrin sent for the Head of his Court and Gallowmere's Champion: Sir Daniel Fortesque. With a small smile, the old King fondly remembered Dan's many tales of how he'd slain monsters and demons with his bare fists. Or how entire legions of enemies fell before him like wheat before the scythe, yes Sir Daniel would be the one to defeat Zarok and save Gallowmere. His thoughts stopped short however, as he was suddenly aware of an ominous feeling within the very depths of his bones. Frowning, he searched the magnificent Thrown Room only to find nothing amiss which made him uneasy.

It was as if something was there, watching his every move without being seen. Finally fed up with this feeling, King Peregrin stood abruptly and stood firm and with purpose. "Who is there?! Show yourself!" he ordered to the empty room, only to have no response as expected of such. For a moment the King thought he was imagining things, until a shadow began to slowly slide across the floor and come to a stop in front of the King's battle plans. "Show yourself demon!" he demanded once more, as he drew the blade he kept hidden under his robes. He only had a moment to wait before the torches along the walls dimmed themselves, making the room eerily shadowed as a dark form began to take shape where the shadow disappeared.

Despite the fearlessness in his stance, King Peregrin could not stop the terrified shout as he found himself standing before none other than Death himself. Trembling where he stood, he tried to call for his guards, to find his voice would not come as Death ever-so-slowly raised his boney hand and wagged a finger at him like a mother scolding her child. With fear and adrenaline pouring through his veins, the King glared as hard as he could, only to have no effect on the entity at all. Resting his battle-damaged and bloodstained scythe over his shoulder, Death beckoned the old King to him in a 'come here' motion, causing the King to pale as blank as parchment before watching Death point to something on the table.

Taking a shuddering breath, King Peregrin had no choice but to obey as he slowly approached the table on shaky legs. Mustering up his courage, he looked at what Death was pointing to: it was a letter he had received from Lord Baldor several days before. Lord Baldor was leader of Harlech: a kingdom similar to Gallowmere and was often assisting the people of Gallowmere by trading very powerful medicines to the sick and sparing a ration of food or two during the harsh winters.

In his letter, he describes how the kingdom had fallen under siege by Zarok which caused his entire army to fall. Casting Death a weary glance of confusion, the hooded entity tapped a section of the parchment for the King to read. -I have never seen such a thing! Thousands of demons have killed my army and we are at a loss! To hell with that necromancer and all his evil! To my most amazing of discoveries, Zarok had retreated! Retreated I say! I haven't a clue why or how but one of the villagers managed to drive him back. I had never seen such a fearless girl, a girl of all things! To make matters even MORE disgraceful, she has been made Champion by my Court! Champion! This is an outrage; she's just a meager village girl, what right does she have to take such a noble place amongst my soldiers!? I do not understand, but if she had managed to drive back that hell spawn, I shall not complain.-

Whirling around in surprise, King Peregrin faced Death who gave him a single nod before vanishing back into the shadows as if the harbinger of death wasn't even there at all. Finally understanding what Death expected of him, King Peregrin found his voice and called for his guards, who knelt before him. "You have called for us your Majesty?" the younger of the two addressed as the King nodded. "Send for a courier, it is a matter of great importance. Quickly now!" he ordered as the two Knights immediately bowed and rushed out of the room, almost trampling Sir Daniel in the meantime. "Ah Dan, there you are M'boy." King Peregrin greeted as Daniel nervously shifted from foot to foot under the King's gaze. "Y-you have called for me?" Dan asked, silently cursing himself for stuttering in front of the King. "I have my friend, with good reason I believe I have a way to defeat Zarok." he said while quickly writing a letter addressed to Lord Baldor. "H-have you?" Daniel questioned while mentally kicking himself in the ass for his severe disrespect. "Indeed, I have received word from Lord Baldor of a recently-declared Champion who managed to force a retreat on Zarok." the King explained, making Daniel's eyes grow immensely at the thought of such a thing.

Before he could reply, a courier arrived, bowed before the King, took the letter and quickly dashed off to the stables to deliver it. "I have sent for Lord Baldor's Champion to aid us in our time of need. The two of you will combine your strengths and put an end to Zarok's evil deeds." the old King said, hardly leaving room for objection, not that Dan would have dared to do so anyway. "Understood your Majesty, I shall prepare my men for his arrival." Dan said, saluting before he turned to leave and head for the barracks. "One more thing Daniel." King Peregrin said, halting the Knight in his stride. With a gulp, Dan turned to face his King who had an amused look on his old face. "Lord Baldor's Champion is a woman." he said with a chuckle as Dan's eyes rolled back before a loud crash was heard as Sir Daniel Fortesque, armor and all…crashed to the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Life in Harlech was utter chaos; homes were in ruin, people were crying over the lost souls of their loved ones, what was left of the guards were scrambling to get the wounded to safety and I was standing in the middle of it.

No matter how hard I tried to move, I couldn't bear to tear my gaze away from the damage, not even when a courier from Lord Baldor's castle approached me and handed me a letter. Only when the Lord himself shouted my name did I regain my will to move.

"Champion you may be Saphira; you are still a mere village wench. How on Gaia's green earth you managed to force Zarok to retreat is beyond my understanding, however, the King of Gallowmere has requested your attendance. And you will do well to honor the moment he is willing to spare in these dark times for the likes of you. Pack your things, mount up and begone." the Lord said before he and his four guards turned and began returning to the castle.

Though his words stung like a thousand bees, I quickly turned and headed to my home, which was thankfully untouched. As I entered my simple yet cozy home, I collected the items I would need on my journey: dried food from the cupboards, a brush I had carved from the bones of a Cave Troll, and my formal blue and silver dress. As I packed them in my satchel, I crept down into my basement and had quickly found what I was looking for.

Pushing the large kettle out of the way, I lifted the hidden door and pulled out my helmet. Though covered in dust, it was still just as scary as the day I had forged it with my father; the blacksmith of the Royal Battalion. Smiling, I thought of how this is against all our laws and customs as I put the helmet down before I pulled out the rest of my armor, struggling a bit with the torso piece as the spiked shoulders kept catching and getting stuck.

Once I had polished and cleaned the black and steel demonic armor, I began putting it on. 'If only someone around here could encourage my appetite for adventure and will to do good deeds, like you and mother did.' I thought, thinking of my father as I stared at myself in the oval-shaped mirror in the corner of the room. If I hadn't been so accustomed to seeing one of my most prized possessions, I would have surely believed the devil himself was staring back at me.

When I was seventeen my father and I were returning to Harlech after making a delivery of weapons to a small neighboring village after their blacksmith became ill. Instead of taking the usual route, we decided on a short-cut through the canyons where we were attacked by a dragon. Not missing a beat, I grabbed my father's sword, ignoring his panicked shouts as I ducked and rolled under the black dragon's mighty claws and tail before thrusting my sword upwards through the dragon's chest.

Being the daughter of the blacksmith as well as the Captain of the Guard, you learn a thing or two about fighting and courage. My mother always said I was born to be a Knight, though woman I may be, before last season's harsh winter claimed her. Now as I stare at the dragon-like face of my helmet, I wonder if she would be proud of me.

Shifting my weight as I adjusted the dragon armor's heavy bulk, I reached into the hidden space beneath the stone floor again and pulled out the armor my father had made for my horse and headed out the back door to where he was kept. As I approached, my huge ebony-black stallion neighed and stomped his hooves as he waited impatiently for me to finish putting his gauntlets and faceplate on, as well as the rest of his tack.

My father wanted the most protection possible for the both of us so he made my horse's armor twice as thick as normal as well as added lethal spikes down the face and on the gauntlets. He needn't worry as much for me because dragon skin can withstand fire as well as most weapons.

"Ready to go Shadowstride?" I asked him as I put my foot in the stirrup and mounted his back. With a snort, he pawed the ground making me laugh as I reached down and opened his stall door. "Right then, off to Gallowmere we go, HETYA!" I shouted as I snapped the reigns, making the monster of a horse live up to his namesake and take off in a canter.

If my task wasn't so dire, I would have laughed at the sound of panicking villagers at the sight of the human-shaped black dragon riding a devil horse. Snapping the reigns again, Shadowstride leapt over a pile of destroyed cobblestone in a single bound before really letting go of all control once we hit open ground.

Giving a single whoop of happiness, I leaned forward on his neck to quicken the pace even more so as we flew through the open plains, though we would reach Gallowmere well before nightfall. It had only been about an hour and a quarter before I had pulled back on the reigns and eased Shadowstride to a walk as we came within sight of the gates of Gallowmere. As soon as they had seen us, several guards charged us, weapons drawn and shields raised.

"Halt demon! This is the territory of King Peregrin, begone with you!" one of the higher-ranked guards barked. With a sigh, I reached into my satchel and pulled out the letter the courier gave me. "King Peregrin has sent for me, so begone with YOU." I growled, tilting my head, making it appear as though the helmet itself was glaring.

"M-my apologies Champion, we had simply not recognized you, please allow us to escort you to his Majesty the King." the guard stuttered, making me smirk before I nudged Shadowstride into a walk again as we made our way through the village.

As flattering as it was for people to fear me, I would much rather make friends than enemies as people once again gave screams of fear as I passed. 'Oh well, father always said one's actions spoke louder than words.' I thought as we continued making our way closer to Peregrin Castle and closer to defeating the threat of darkness that will surely claim us all.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sir Daniel was nervous, no scratch that he was always nervous, but this was a whole different story indeed. After he had woken from his rather humiliating faint, King Peregrin and the rest of the Royal Guard were standing in the shade of the great Spruce trees of the Courtyard.

He still hadn't told his men the news of the Harlech Champion; he wouldn't even know where to begin to explain anyway so he kept it to himself. The serene environment and cool breeze did nothing to ease the poor Captain's nerves in the least bit, especially once the sound of clanking armor and hoof beats became clear.

"Gentlemen, let us all do well to make our guest feel welcome." King Peregrin said kindly, snapping Dan out of his thoughts as he and the rest of the Guard snapped to attention. "Yes Sir!" they all shouted before the Champion and several Gallowmere Knights that acted as escorts came into view, or what Dan thought was the Champion anyway, as the sun reflected off their armor.

Once the group had come into the shade, he and quite a few others let out cries of shock (Dan's being more out of fear) at the sight before them. Standing in the center of the Knights was the largest horse Dan had ever seen in his life: it was a Friesian that was at least seventeen hands tall whose fur, tail and mane were as dark as a raven's wings and the sun let them shine like fresh oil.

Down the face of the monstrous beast was a faceplate with a row of deathly-sharp spikes with rounded eye holes that showed the horse's ice-blue eyes. Its neck armor appeared to be very thick and it had heavy-looking gauntlets on its shins that also had spikes pointed out and downwards.

Daniel was brought out of his thoughts when the horse snorted, only to have its master and rider pat its neck, which calmed it as the Guards and himself jumped in surprise at the sight of the rider and Champion of Harlech. The Champion looked like a black demon dragon in human form: the helmet had a short snout with nostrils on the end and black eye holes that restricted anyone from seeing their eyes and large horns on top and small horns on the side of the head.

Like the helmet, the torso was covered in scales small and large alike with thick bony plates wisely protecting the chest area and sharp spikes appeared to grow from the plates on the shoulders. As he looked closer, he noticed the gauntlets had the same boney plates that stretched down to the hands; the hands themselves had razor-sharp talons that looked more than capable of ripping out someone's heart.

Gulping at the thought, Dan looked down the Champion's legs to find it made of the same material but looked somewhat less bulky than the rest. On each of the boots were two dangerously curved blades disguised as talons that were probably designed to split someone in half as well as the ones on the gauntlets if the Champion was to ever be disarmed. The entire armor set was held together with iron that had been engraved to look like vines.

Someone obviously had been very skilled at the anvil and had plenty of time to construct such a thing. It was absolutely flawless as far as Dan could see as far as protection goes; the weight of it however was another matter entirely. His observations were cut short when the Champion suddenly let go of the horse's reigns and leapt from its back, landing in a crouch on the ground, allowing Daniel to see the thick layered plates and raised spines that protected the wearer's blind spot on their back.

Once the Campion rose from their crouch, he could finally see how tall they were, Dan himself was near six feet tall and was surprised to find that the Champion came to his shoulder, not including the extra height the helmet's curved horns gave. Even though Dan couldn't see the eyes, he could feel that he was being studied just as he had done when the group first arrived.

Without a word, the Champion approached King Peregrin, ignoring the defensive positions of the men closest to the King before stopping a yard away. Suddenly snapping to attention, the Champion bowed low to the waist respectfully, which was quite a feat for one wearing such heavy-looking armor.

"Welcome to Gallowmere Lady Stormhunter, I trust the journey was swift and without problems?" King Peregrin greeted, causing everyone present except Dan to emit shouts of protest and outrage. Judging from the barely heard sigh, Daniel guessed she was expecting such a reaction from them.

"It was quite swift your Majesty, though it helps greatly when one has such a fast steed underneath." came the muffled reply from inside the helmet as Harlech's Champion rose from her bow. "No disrespect your Majesty, but are you quite certain this Champion is a woman? The mere thought of a woman doing anything but what is expected of her is disgraceful and absurd." said Sir Daniel's second in command Sir Maverick.

Dan had very little respect for the man: he was extremely arrogant and hateful toward women whenever he wished. And as if that wasn't enough, he had the NERVE to voice such an opinion in front of the King and the Lady in question. Just as the old King was about to address the Lieutenant for his disrespect, a low menacing snarl of anger emitted from the Champion's helmet, causing everyone present to turn their attention to her.

"Are you implying that women are weaker than you Sir Knight? Or are you simply too dense to realize that your own words may return to bite you in the ass?" she boldly stated, making Dan's respect for her grow as well as his concern for her: Sir Maverick was known to be quite the brute when he wanted to be and wouldn't hesitate to unleash his anger upon the woman.

"How DARE you?! You dare question me, Lieutenant of the Royal Battalion?! It looks like I'm going to put you in your place!" Sir Maverick snarled as he broke rank and reached to snatch Lady Stormhunter by the neck. Before anyone could move to intervene, she dropped to the ground without hesitation and snatched the enraged Knight by the wrist before twisting it behind his back, rendering the seething Maverick immobile.

"Now are you going to behave yourself or am I going to have to break your arm?" she asked as she put more pressure on his arm, making him hiss in pain. "To hell with you and whatever demon spawned you you filthy wretch, you will DIE for this I swear it!" Maverick snarled with malice as he struggled to get free, making several lower-ranking guards and Dan involuntarily flinch at the threat. For the smallest of moments, Dan could've sworn she flinched at that horrid comment before she growled in anger and forced Sir Maverick to his knees.

Ignoring the shock in the rest of his men's eyes, Dan turned his attention to King Peregrin and silently asked if he should try to intervene. With a shake of his head, the King allowed Lady Stormhunter to continue her brutal humiliation on the disrespectful Knight.

"I thought Knights lived by honor and chivalry, clearly you have neither. And for those words about my family, the only words I have for you are…goodnight Sir Maverick." she spat before settling her right boot between his shoulders and flexed her toes, digging the twin blades on the end of her foot into his armor, making Sir Maverick cry out in pain before she jumped up and flipped over him, blades in his back forcing him to follow her path as she brought her feet down, effectively smashing the Lieutenant head-first into the ground, leaving him unconscious.

What followed was absolute silence, Dan wasn't even sure if any of his men were breathing. What Lady Stormhunter had just done was incredible, if it wasn't for the fact that what she had just done would normally get her imprisoned, but because King Peregrin allowed it, it was rather unlikely.

As if she had just realized what she had done, she let out a gasp of shock and horror before she swung around and knelt before the King quicker than Dan could blink. "A thousand apologies your Majesty, I was simply defending the honor of myself and my family." she said in one breath, much to Daniel's amusement.

"No apology necessary Lady Stormhunter, it is quite alright. If anything, Sir Maverick's disobedience was at fault am I right?" King Peregrin said with a smile, shocking the woman before him. "Y-yes sir, of course." she stuttered before rising again, causing the old King to chuckle. "Well then, I believe it is time we get to the reason why you are here. Please, join Captain Fortesque and I in the Stronghold." he said before he turned and began heading back to the castle, causing the rest of the Guard to return to their posts, a few dragging the still unconscious Maverick away with them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Feeling extremely embarrassed for what I had done, I refused to look anyone in the eye as I moved to retrieve my satchel from Shadowstride's saddle. Petting the horse on his nose, I turned to see a single Knight standing close by waiting for me. After a moment or two, a stable boy came by to collect Shadowstride and lead him to the stables.

"Hold on there boy, I have something to give your master." I said, handing the small boy a parchment describing what Shadowstride can and cannot eat. Taking the paper, the boy who appeared to be no older than nine took hold of the horse's reigns and led him off. "That was quite impressive Milady, where did you learn to do that?" said the Knight who had stayed behind. I was rather surprised at how smooth and kind his voice sounded, not like a seasoned Knight at all.

"I taught myself actually, my father risked enough teaching me how to smith. I couldn't dare ask anymore of him." I said, watching the Knight's eyes widen to an almost impossible size from under his helmet. "N-no disrespect Milady, b-but what would your husband think if he knew?" he asked, looking like he wanted to bash himself in the head with a rock as far as I could tell.

Even though he couldn't see it, I was trying so hard not to laugh out loud at the strange question. "No disrespect taken Sir Knight, for I have no husband. I do not wish to pledge myself to someone who wishes to control me and deny me the freedom I seek. And this may come as a surprise, but I am twenty years old, and all the men in Harlech are already married." I said, effectively silencing the curious Knight who seemed deep in his thoughts.

"That is a very noble answer Milady; however I believe we should be going, we cannot delay this matter much further. Right this way Lady Stormhunter." he said, bowing low before turning away to lead me to Peregrin Castle. "Saphira." I said, making my guide halt mid-step. "Pardon?" he asked, turning to face me again, confusion in his brown eyes. "You may call me Saphira." I repeated, watching his eyes crinkle as if he were smiling.

"And you may call me Sir Forniel Datesque I-I mean Sir Daniel Fortesque; or Captain Fortesque or…oh bullocks." he groaned in embarrassment, putting his head in his hand as I laughed. 'I just can't resist.' I thought with a mischievous smirk. "Well then Sir Forniel Datesque, shall we be off?" I inquired with a giggle as he punched himself in the head before leading me to our destination looking absolutely miserable.

"My apologies Milady, I hadn't meant to get my name wrong, you must think me a fool." he apologized, making me look at him through the dark eye holes of my helmet. "You needn't apologize, I was merely teasing you. It was quite cute actually." I said, smiling as he halted where he stood before he coughed and jogged to catch up with me as we entered the large mahogany and stone foyer of Peregrin Castle. Once we reached King Peregrin's Throne Room, the guards the old King was speaking with, quickly bowed before leaving the room so we could discuss the reason why I was sent here in private.

As we approached the battle plans, King Peregrin glanced up and smiled as he greeted us. "Ah, there you two are! I was beginning to wonder." he said with a knowing smirk that made me blush a dark crimson, neither of them could see it thankfully as Sir Daniel shifted uncomfortably beside me. "Now then, Lady Stormhunter I have some questions if you don't mind my prodding." he said, making me immediately protest.

"By all means your Majesty ask away, I don't mind." I replied as King Peregrin took a seat in one of the table's many chairs. "This meeting does not leave the three of us for it is of the upmost importance, do you both understand?" he asked seriously, making both Sir Daniel and I nod immediately. "Lady Stormhunter, I received word from Lord Baldor stating that you have managed to force Zarok to retreat. Can you explain how you have managed this?" he questioned, making me gulp.

"I-I don't know, I didn't really do anything. All I did was glare at him and it looked like he saw something that scared him, or at least made him weary. I didn't even have my armor on, for if I did Lord Baldor would surely have me executed for trying to start an uprising. That is all I did your Majesty, nothing more." I explained as the old King bore a thoughtful look before rising from his seat, making Sir Daniel and I stand at attention.

"Hmm, very well I shall look into this further, in the meantime, why don't the two of you head to the Ballroom and join in on the festivities? It may do the both of you some good." he suggested as I nodded, not wishing to argue with a King as I could use a bit of time to relax and enjoy myself after my long journey from Harlech today.

Bowing at the waist to King Peregrin and bidding Sir Daniel a temporary farewell, I followed a maid to a small room where I would be staying while I was here, the blades on my feet clicking maliciously as I walked. Once we arrived at the spacious light-blue room, I thanked the maid before closing the door and set my satchel down on the goose-down bed.

After I pulled out my dress and hung it in the wardrobe, I locked the door and removed my armor before heading into the washroom to prepare myself a bath and further get ready for this evening's festival.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After the meeting with the King, Dan decided he was going to go to the Ballroom early, hoping to get some food in his belly before he became too nervous to eat anything. Before he did so however, he made a quick dash to the barracks to remove his armor and wash up. Now dressed in his red tunic and black trousers, he was ready to meet with his friends.

Upon opening the large doors, he was immediately greeted with the merry tunes and delicious smells of many different kinds of food. As he looked around, he saw many Knights and guards alike feasting, singing and dancing with their ladies and couldn't help but wonder if that would be him one day. Granted he was Gallowmere's Champion and was seen as a hero, but in truth it was all false: the stories and tales he had told of slaying monsters and demons were lies.

All he wanted was to tell stories, entertain and play croquet, not become the Champion he is now. And deep down he knew, that if the people of Gallowmere knew the truth about him, he will never be trusted again and no lady would dare be seen with him. Sighing, he served himself some stew and Ale with some bread before sitting at one of the long tables against the wall, out of plain sight of everyone he knew.

Just as he was about to take a bite out of his bread, the doors to the Ballroom opened and the sound of childish laughter filled the room as two of Dan's more favored men entered and approached him. "Captain Fortesque there you are! We were wondering where you'd let off to." said the younger of the two with a toothy grin, who was around the age of fifteen when he himself was twenty three.

Scoffing good-naturedly, Dan turned to face his friends who had brought their own provisions and sat in front of him. "Good evening Canny Tim, Anderson, interesting day this has been." he greeted as the older of the two, Anderson who was nineteen, gave a nod as he took a swig of his Ale. "Aye it has my friend, with the Champion of Harlech ending up being a woman amongst other things. And that armor, I swore to the gods above that she was a demon sent from the bowels of hell to kill us all." Anderson said, making Dan shake his head.

"So it would seem, but she is not. I have had the pleasure of escorting her here, and she is quite the noble and spirited young lady." he said as Tim snickered behind his chalice, making Anderson join in as Dan gave them questionable looks. "Sounds like you fancy her Captain, should we worry?" Tim joked, making Dan's face turn a tomato red as he returned to his meal with a cough.

"But still, the way she had handled Maverick today…where do you think she learned those moves? I have never even seen moves like those before." he continued as he took a bite of his bread as Anderson hummed in agreement. "She says she had taught herself, but for what I do not know. And we will not pry into her life where it is not wanted, understand you two?" Dan said with a bit of authority, making Tim and Anderson both nod in agreement.

The three of them were silent for a few moments as the merry tunes of the musicians changed to something a bit catchier then before as more men finished their meals and led their ladies to dance. "I just cannot help but wonder what she looks like, it is obvious she trains and isn't afraid to work. Pity she kept her helmet on, it would have been proper if we met eye to eye, but with what happened with Maverick I would understand why she would be weary of showing her face." Dan said as he finished his meal and wiped his face, just as the doors opened and closed again, causing a hush to befall the once lively room.

Curious at the sudden silence of the grand Ballroom, Dan looked up at Tim and Anderson, who both looked awe-struck with their eyes as wide as they could go and their mouths appearing as if they were trying to catch flies. "What has gotten into you two?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at the strange sight as he received no reply, as if the two Knights before him hadn't even heard what he said. "By the gods…" Anderson breathed as Tim finally had a moment to blink.

"Don't look now Captain, but you just may have your chance yet." Tim said as both he and Anderson stared in awe at something behind him. Curious as to what the young archer was getting at, Dan turned around to follow their gaze and swore he felt his heart stop as his breath left him. Standing in the foyer of the Ballroom, was the most beautiful maiden Sir Daniel Fortesque had ever laid eyes on: her skin was pale with a hint of copper from being out and about, she had a kind face with pale pink lips and eyes blue as the deepest sapphires.

Her hair was as dark as midnight that was wavy as gentle waters and ended just below her shoulders, she was shapely as well as a wee bit muscular; as if she was accustomed to hard work. The velvet dress she wore was a deep dark-blue with a silver trim that ended at her ankles and had sleeves that ended at her wrists, it showed her figure but not overly so. Though Dan couldn't help it, he noticed her chest was a decent size but not cumbersome as some of the women in Gallowmere, it was almost as if she was a goddess of war in a mortal's body.

If Dan were to be standing she would come up to his shoulder in height. With a startled cry of realization, Sir Daniel finally knew who she was; this angel of heaven…was Saphira, Champion of Harlech.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

He couldn't move, nor could he tear his gaze away from her. Dan felt as though his chest was about to burst his heart was pounding so badly, and it definitely did not help when she began approaching them, chalice of Ale in her hand as the merriment returned to the Ballroom. All around him he could hear hushed whispers of excited young Knights and guards eager to speak with her; and knew they would have a much better chance of catching her attention than he did, for he was far too cowardly.

She probably would prefer strong, fearless Knights anyway: though it crushed his heart, he would just have to settle for admiring her from afar. What were his chances of catching her eye when he had so many men to compete with as it was? He was snapped out of his stupor by the sound of her voice; a sound like silver wind chimes blowing in a gentle breeze.

"Pardon my intrusion gentlemen, but may I have the honor of sitting with you?" she asked, causing Dan's tongue to feel like someone had tied a knot in it, leaving him unable to speak. Luckily, Anderson had regained his speech before she was given the wrong impression. "Of course Milady, you needn't ask to sit with us. Here, you may take the seat next to Captain Fortesque." he said, bowing to her in greeting. Inwardly cursing the boy, Dan had no choice but to allow her to sit next to him, not that he was complaining about it.

"Oh! Hello again Sir Daniel, forgive me, I hadn't recognized you. If I had, I would have given you a proper greeting." she said as Dan began to get nervous again as she looked him in the eye. "N-n-no apology n-needed Milady, for I h-haven't recognized you either." Dan barely managed to say, not daring to look her in the face for fear she would laugh at his nervous stuttering. She didn't laugh thank the gods; instead she smiled and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Well if you're certain, back in Harlech well…let's just say Lord Baldor does not like me very much." she said causing Anderson to choke on his Ale as he and Tim both began protesting. For the life of him, Dan could not focus on the conversation; instead he was focused on the fact that her very touch seemed to set his arm on fire. It wasn't a bad burning, but it left him with a feeling that he couldn't describe, all he knew was he liked it and selfishly didn't want the feeling to stop.

His concentration was broken when a young Knight approached their table, saluted him and bowed to Saphira. "Pardon me Milady, but may I have this dance?" he asked, extending his hand. "Why yes you may Sir Knight, a single dance never hurt anyone." she said as she took a drink from her chalice while removing her hand from his shoulder, leaving it feeling cold as ice.

As she stood to follow the young Knight, Dan caught sight of Sir Maverick standing in a shadowed corner of the room, glaring at Saphira with hateful eyes. Sensing the twisted-minded Knight was up to no good, Sir Daniel wisely kept his eye on him though unsure if he could do anything to help if Maverick made a move to bring Saphira harm, but he'd be damned if he'd let him. After several moments of eyeing the Lieutenant like a hawk, Dan was suddenly shaken by Tim, who had a wide mischievous grin on his face.

"Go on Captain, ask Lady Stormhunter for a dance." he said as Anderson got up and moved to Dan's side, preventing any kind of escape. Gulping, he looked to where Saphira was gracefully dancing with some other ladies close to the entrance of the room. With a poor attempt at calming his racing nerves and shaking hands, Dan shifted his gaze to where Sir Maverick was standing: to find him gone. Trying his hardest to ignore the growing smiles on their drunken faces, Daniel picked up his chalice and made to move away.

"I think I'll just have another Ale." he said, before that idea was crushed as both Anderson and Tim snatched him by the arms. "Oh ho no you don't!" Anderson laughed as he took Dan's chalice away before he and Tim roughly shoved him into the circle of dancing women, ironically directly in front of Saphira. "Go get her Captain! We'll be cheering for you!" Tim shouted, causing a few others to laugh at his misfortune and join in on the teasing, to his dismay.

Just as he was about to faint again, he focused his attention on Saphira who had an amused grin on her face as his traitorous Knights continued to embarrass him. "You surely seem to be the center of their games this evening, does this happen often?" she asked as they began dancing and Dan understood what she was trying to do: she knew he was nervous and was making conversation to help ease his mind.

"Only when they have seen that I fancy someone." he muttered, turning red in the face as she twirled away from him before rapidly tapping her feet and returned next to him. "I take it it's me you fancy Sir Daniel?" she asked with a smile, catching his wrist as he tripped over his own foot as he stumbled, causing Anderson and Tim to uproar in laughter and slap each other on the back.

"My apologies Milady, for I had forgotten you are here on official business. You have also said you refuse to marry, so…if my profound feelings offend you, I shall do my best to vanquish them. One cannot be distracted in these dark times, forgive me for letting my feelings get out of control." he said, looking away as she frowned before turning him to face her.

"First, I said I refused to marry someone who wishes to control me. Second, though I am here on official business, my time here has made me feel more at home than anywhere else. And third, you shouldn't have to destroy what feelings you have for the likes of me. That's how you differ from the rest Dan; you care and you are afraid of letting people down. So I propose a pledge." she said as her gaze hardened with purpose. Now Daniel was confused, first she had said she wasn't interested in marriage…now she wouldn't mind if she was granted freedom? Why must women be so confusing? Although her words confused him greatly, he could sense she was being sincere with what she was saying to him.

"What sort of pledge Milady? Forgive my confusion, but I'm afraid I do not understand." he said as she stopped her dancing so she could focus on him instead of their dance. "I will be your courage if you will be my feelings Sir Daniel. It does not have to be a romantic pledge, to be a pledge of honor." she said, making him gasp in shock as his confused look turned into one of sheer terror.

"H-h-how did you…?!" he stuttered with wide eyes as he stumbled back away from her. How could she know?! Is she a sorceress? Can she read minds? Will she tell the King? The village? Daniel's mind was in turmoil once she let him know she knew his secret without actually giving it away. Once he saw the hurt look on her face, he immediately felt guilty for reacting like he had. "Worry not Dan, I will take it to my grave." she said seriously, effectively calming his anxiety enough for him to breathe properly.

He didn't know why, but those words made him feel as if he could trust her; possibly with his life. Just as he was about to thank her, the same young Knight who asked her to dance with him from earlier approached Saphira again. "Pardon my intrusion once more Milady, but his Majesty has requested your presence, I am to take you to him." he said, offering her his arm. Just as Dan moved to accompany her, Saphira shook her head at him and gave him a look with her eyes that told him she could handle herself if there was any trouble.

Nodding, Dan turned away as Saphira took the young Knight's arm as he led her out the Ballroom doors. As he returned to the table, he was immediately bombarded with slaps on the back and questions from his cheering friends. Serving himself another Ale; Dan answered as many questions as he could before they left him to his thoughts and began conversing with each other.

He didn't know why, but something about that young Knight bothered him. It didn't help the fact that he had never seen the lad before either, and it was making him uncomfortable as he couldn't sit still, it was almost as if he HAD to move and keep moving. Sighing, he downed his Ale in one gulp in hopes to cure his nerves and body of their restlessness. That method instantly proved ineffective as a shrill bloodcurdling scream that froze Dan's very blood echoed throughout the Ballroom.

Despite wanting to hide under the table, he got up faster than he had thought possible and charged out the door with the rest of the few dozen Knights and guards, who had their weapons drawn and at the ready. Even though he was constantly praying to the gods above that he was wrong in a mantra, he KNEW in his heart that that scream had come from Saphira…he just prayed he wouldn't be too late.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

As the young Knight led me through corridors I had never seen before, my awareness had kicked in as well as my suspicions when I realized he was leading me away from the others. Deciding to play along for now, I pretended I didn't know what he was trying to do as I saw him nod to three other Knights, who began following us.

"How much farther?" I asked him as we took another turn into a one way hallway with a dead end. "We have brought her as you requested…Sir Maverick." he said, ignoring my question as the Knight I had put in his place earlier today stepped out of the shadows. "Excellent work my faithful puppet, now we may begin." Maverick said evilly as he snapped his fingers, causing the Knight beside me as well as the ones behind me to become engulfed in shadows as their armor fell to the floor with a metallic clang.

The shadows then began floating in the air as bright-green pupil-less eyes appeared on their featureless faces and long skinny arms with savage-looking claws grew from their sides. 'By the gods…they are Shades!' I thought horrified as the one closest to me screeched, exposing its long dagger-like teeth as Maverick chuckled as he slowly approached me.

"You have made your first and last mistake you filthy little wench, how DARE you make a fool out of me! No matter, my vengeance will be glorious…for me anyway. I see you have made friends with my pets, such loyal creatures Shades are, if the still-beating heart of a maiden is offered as payment. I will thoroughly enjoy watching them devour what's left of you Champion, bind her!" he ordered sadistically as multiple claws dug into my skin, making me unable to move as I hissed in pain.

"I knew you were twisted, I just never expected you to fall so far as to become one of Zarok's fiends." I growled, as he stopped directly in front of me with a malicious and crazed look in his green eyes. "My my how smart you are, pity you couldn't have been a good little whore and stayed home. Where has that power and courage gone Champion? Could it be that it wasn't even there at all, I bet that was it. See? All you are now is a scared little girl, I can see the fear in your eyes Stormhunter, and I will enjoy showing your mangled corpse to Gallowmere…as the punishment of defying Lord Zarok." he said with a cackle that could only come from the maddest of the mad.

With a grunt of pain, I smirked at the traitorous Knight, causing him to become confused for the smallest of moments. "I do not fear you or your demons, I pity you." I said as I suddenly shot forward and smashed my head into his nose, forcing him to stumble back with a shout of agony that quickly became a roar of rage as he stormed forward and snatched me by the neck, cutting off my ability to breathe.

"You conniving bitch! How dare you?! You just signed your own death, no more games! I have HAD it with you!" he roared as he let go before I saw a flash of steel and a blinding hot pain shot up the right side of my face as I let out a scream of pain. Fighting the Shade's hold, I saw and felt my own blood making a puddle on the floor as well as drip from the end of Maverick's sword. Just as he was about to come at me again, the torches along the walls blew out as a large black shadow rose up from the floor and snatched Maverick by the scruff of his neck, causing the man to cough and sputter as the shadow became the dreaded harbinger of death: and he did NOT look pleased.

Underneath the great hood, I could just make out two glowing red eyes with my good eye. As Maverick screamed and cried in terror, begging for his very life, Death made a grabbing motion with his boney hand close to the terrified man's chest and began forcefully removing his tainted soul.

As Maverick's screams became weaker, the Shades holding me started to panic as they began screeching and snapping before violently throwing me into the stone wall, making me see black spots as I coughed blood from the corner of my mouth as my body left a dent in the thick stone.

As soon as Maverick finally went limp, Death tossed him up into the air before cleaving him in two with his scythe as the Shades charged him out of instinct. They had only succeeded in pissing him off even more as he raised his hand, causing the Shades to be burned alive by magic blue flames.

Once the threats were taken care of, though I could barely move, I felt Death return what I thought was my soul mixed with something else before he disappeared into the shadows from whence he came as multiple pairs of feet stormed down the hallway before startled cries could be heard just as the comforting darkness claimed my battered body.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

King Peregrin was angry, no he wasn't angry…he was positively LIVID. As if the news that Maverick had been a spy of Zarok's this entire time hadn't been bad enough, he had managed to seriously wound Lady Stormhunter. And the fact that Captain Fortesque refused to leave her side as she was treated didn't help either. With a frustrated sigh, the old King slammed his hands on the table with a loud bang, startling several Knights that had been awaiting their orders.

"This has gone on long enough; I have had it up to my ears with that treacherous fiend! Soldiers! Polish your armor, sharpen your weapons, and prepare for battle! We leave immediately, before Zarok has a chance to attack again!" he shouted, causing a chorus of battle cries to echo throughout the Throne Room as word was spread as Knights and guards alike prepared for war.

Storming the halls toward the infirmary, King Peregrin and a few of his Knights entered the room where the Champions were residing. Upon entering the room even though angry, the old King could not help but smile at the sight of Sir Daniel sleeping like the dead not feet away from the wounded Champion.

The sight of her however made a deep frown make itself known on his aged face: she had deep wounds along her arms that appear to be claw marks; though nasty looking, they paled in comparison to the wound Maverick had inflicted upon her before he was brutally slain, by what he could only guess. Using his sword, he made a savage slash up the right side of her face that began at her chin, trailed over her eye and ended just above her eyebrow.

Now covered in a bandage and treated, even the doctors are unsure if she will ever be able to see from that eye again, it was a true miracle she was even amongst the living after causing such damage to the stone wall. Snapping out of his daze, King Peregrin motioned to one of his Knights who slammed the door shut, effectively waking both Champions in an instant.

"My apologies for the rude awakening, but you both are to prepare for battle immediately." he said as Lady Stormhunter groaned in pain, making Sir Daniel rush over to her and see if she was alright. "M-my apologies your Majesty, b-but Saphira is in no condition to-" Captain Fortesque started before the King interrupted him. "Captain Fortesque, you will do well to remember your place. I'm sorry but we cannot wait for Zarok to attack us again, suit up and prepare yourselves, you leave immediately." he said, immediately exiting the room as his Knights dragged a protesting and struggling Sir Daniel behind them.

As soon as his army was ready, he gave his blessing to his soldiers as he was approached by a slightly limping Lady Stormhunter. "Pardon me your Majesty: I come before you to let you know I'm leaving Shadowstride here. He may be a horse, but he is trained well and will fight for you or flee with you in case something goes wrong." she said in a pained voice and it hurt the old King to have to send her to the battlefield wounded as she is.

"You really are too kind Lady Stormhunter, it pains me to have to send you but I have no choice. You must understand that I must keep Gallowmere safe, they are all counting on me to lead them." he said regretfully, suddenly shocked as the demonic dragon armored Champion pulled him into a hug. "I do understand sir, forgive my forwardness but I had to do that at least once for everything you have done for me. You have made me feel welcome and at home for the first time in years, you treated me kindly when all I was given were tongue-lashings at home, you accepted me and I thank you greatly for it. My apologies, I had to let you know what you have done for me in case I don't return alive." she said, nearly bringing the old King to tears with her kind words.

Before he could say anything else, she bowed at the waist before she slipped her sword through her belt as she turned on her heel and left to join the others as they marched from the Courtyard and headed into the Great Plains of Gallowmere beyond. With a shuddering sigh, King Peregrin pulled out a handkerchief and wiped his watery eyes as he sat in his throne.

"Almighty gods above…what have I done?" he questioned as his eyes continued to stubbornly leak. He received no reply of course, but he couldn't help but feel that sending her out there was quite possibly the worst mistake he has ever made.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

As we left the safety of Gallowmere grounds, though I could barely see where I was going: I took my place next to Dan, who looked absolutely terrified. 'Poor Dan, you shouldn't be here with us.' I thought as I took his hand in mine to offer what little comfort I could. Had I not been wearing my gauntlets, he probably would have broken my hand with how hard he was squeezing.

Not looking at him, I gently squeezed back, ignoring the stinging of my injuries as we continued forth unto the Plains of Gallowmere. Noticing it would soon be too dark to travel safely, I signaled Dan who gave the order to halt and make camp for the night underneath one of the nearby outcroppings of a cliff. "You two are not going to get all sentimental on us now are you? This is war, not a courting club." one of the soldiers behind me snapped as we prepared to make camp.

'I am SO not in the mood to deal with this shit.' I growled to myself as I whirled around, gauntlet claws extended, and latched onto the soldier's chest plate, much to the shock of Anderson and Canny Tim as several other soldiers gulped nervously. However satisfying it was to watch him squirm as he stared into the eyes of my helmet, I was not going to tolerate anyone stepping out of line, especially when one little mistake could cost us everything.

"You like your tongue soldier?" I growled at him, shaking him as he didn't answer right away. "Y-yes Milady." he stuttered as I lowered my helmet so my one good eye could stare into his. "Then hold it before you find it on the ends of my claws." I snapped as I shoved him back, watching as he scrambled away. As I turned back to see if Dan was okay, I saw he wasn't there: but off in the distance sitting on a rock all by himself.

Relieved that the other soldiers were preoccupied with settling in, I made my way over to the terrified Knight unnoticed. When I got close enough to see the red of his tunic in the faint moonlight, I saw he was shaking and not because of the cold: the poor man in armor sounded like a child shaking a can full of stones as he tossed his helmet to the ground. Trying to come up with a way to get him to notice me without scaring him further, I settled on digging the blades of my feet into the dirt, making my footsteps loud enough for them to be heard.

"Y-you should be resting Milady." he said with a watery voice and I instantly knew he was crying. "And you shouldn't be here at all, Dan you should be home, away from all this." I said as his shoulders slumped in defeat. "I wish for nothing more than that, I never wanted any of this. If I had known my stories would lead to this, I would have cut my tongue long ago." he hiccupped as he covered his head with his shaking hands.

Not knowing how to respond to that, I sat next to him on his rock and hugged him, only then did Dan let his terror consume him. I didn't say anything as sobs wracked his body, nor did I show any signs of discomfort as he gripped me like a vice. I just stared at the endless stars that covered the dark-purple sky as the cowardly Knight cried himself out. I couldn't say useless things like 'It will be okay' or 'We are going to survive this' because I knew and he knew that it was a lie.

Zarok is highly skilled in using dark magic and has used it to raise an army of demons and undead that numbers in the thousands, when our army has only a few dozen. 'You will pay dearly for making the innocent suffer Zarok, I will personally make sure of this.' I thought as Dan's tears began soaking into the underlining of my armor. Once he had calmed himself, he immediately sat up and tried to make it seem like he hadn't been crying his heart out at all.

"M-my apologies Saphira, I do not know what came over me." he said as I reached over and lightly cuffed him upside his head, making him look at me with wide eyes. "How many times must I say to stop apologizing? You are afraid and you have every reason to be, I don't blame you for your feelings. Hell you have no idea how terrified I was when that dragon attacked my father and I that day in the canyons, its normal to feel fear Dan." I said as he stared at me, unsure if I was lying or not.

"You know, I bet every single one of those men over there are about to wet their armor in fear. They may not admit it, but they are just as afraid as you. But unlike them, you show your feelings like every man should; you're a good man Daniel Fortesque, I'm sorry you had to get mixed up in this war, it isn't fair for you but even though you are afraid of most things, I can see the hero in you. The question is: are you willing to see him for yourself?" I said as I stood up and made to return to the others, when Dan grabbed hold of my wrist, stopping me in my tracks.

"Do you really mean that?" he asked in a soft voice as he reached over and removed my helmet, making me turn my head to hide my bandages. "I do, and sooner or later you will prove that to everyone, that's what I believe." I said as he turned me to face him, his eyes hardening into a dangerous glare as he took in my injury before his stare became soft again as he stared at me. "I knew there was something special about you: I just never quite realized what it was until now. It seems you really are the angel you appear to be, and you have my full permission to kick my ass later." he said with a slightly mischievous look in his tear-stained eyes.

'Oh gods I hope he isn't…yes he is, oh dear.' my internal voice panicked as he suddenly pulled me to him and ever-so-gently pressed his lips to mine. Realizing he wouldn't let me escape, I decided to humor him as he showed me how much pain, fear, anger and love he was feeling with that single kiss. As he showed his feelings for me, I in return showed my feelings for him as I returned the kiss with just as much feeling.

Normally this would never happen, but with the very real fact that either of us or even BOTH of us could die tomorrow, we may never have this chance again, and we both knew it. As he released me, I laughed at the wide boyish grin that adorned his face, as if he had found the dragon's treasure with no dragon. "So, does this mean you share my affections Lady Stormhunter?" he teased as I rolled my eye. "Don't ruin it or I may just have to tell Tim and Anderson." I smirked evilly as his face paled as he tried to duck down into his chest plate to hide.

Laughing, I kissed his cheek as I made my way back to the rest of the soldiers who were all sleeping besides a few stray sentries keeping watch. Settling into a space a few paces away from the others, I set my helmet down next to me as I leaned against the wall and tried to fall asleep before Dan decided he was going to plop down on the ground directly next to me.

Pretending to be asleep already, I felt Dan lean over and give me another loving kiss before resting his head down on my chest armor and practically fell asleep instantly. 'Jeeze, try to be discrete around here, you better pray to the gods above that nobody wakes up Daniel Fortesque. Otherwise I will never hear the end of it.' I thought as he suddenly had me in a python-like grip as if he was afraid I was going to leave or something was going to take me away.

It was then I made a vow that once morning came, I will do everything in my power to send that necromancer to the deepest pits of hell not just for Gallowmere, but for Dan too.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Waking up well before dawn, I carefully woke Dan as the rest of the soldiers started packing their gear. As Dan rubbed his eyes, I hid my mouth in my hands as I couldn't stop laughing for the life of me: his eyes were droopy and unfocused, his raven-black hair was even more of a mess and flat on one side, and he kept acting like he was going to fall over as if he had spent the night in a tavern with all the Ale he could drink.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked in a groggy voice, making me laugh harder as I picked up his helmet and held it out so he could see his reflection. Wiping the tears from my eye, I saw he had a horrified look on his face as he took in his appearance. "My god I look horrendous." he groaned as I laughed again while helping him make himself look decent.

"It's not THAT bad, well okay maybe it is, but who's going to be able to tell?" I said as I put my own helmet on and stood up and stretched as Dan scoffed before rejoining the others. Noticing the sun was getting ready to rise, I slipped my sword in my belt as Dan and I began leading our little army to the center of Gallowmere Plains. Sensing the fear and anxiety in the others, I decided a little motivation was in order as I felt Dan slip his hand into mine.

"Gentlemen, today we put an end to the suffering, the terror and the fiend that DARES call himself human. Today will be not just a battle of strength, but a battle of wits and of the mind, we must NOT show fear, but take on our enemy head-on and show them the meaning of the word Courage. If we fall, let us make damn sure that we take those abominations down with us! Zarok shall pay for what he has done with his life, we may be few while they are many, but they do not have our courage or our honor! Let us make Gallowmere, her people and his Majesty King Peregrin proud of this day! I can already hear the songs of our victory my brothers! TO WAR!" I shouted as I raised my sword, causing an uproar of battle cries to powerfully echo throughout the wide plains as the soldiers became energized and ready for what's to come with a vengeance.

Those battle cries died down as the enemy lined up on top of a cliff, with Zarok sitting in a small throne. 'Look at him, he already thinks he's King of the World. Time to end this, right now.' I thought before the roars, screeches and moans of the sorcerer's army reached our ears. Looking to my left, I saw Dan shaking like a leaf in the breeze as he stared at the massive army with wide unblinking eyes, I wasn't even sure if he was breathing at all.

"Dan…just remember what I said to you and the pledge we made. It's okay to be afraid, but right now you need to lead them." I said, tilting my helmet in the direction of our soldiers. "I will be right next to you every step of the way: I've got your back." I said as he glanced at our army before nodding at me as he gave my hand a squeeze. Letting go of him, I stepped forward so Zarok could see me clearly. "Hey you overgrown prune! Remember me?!" I shouted up at him, causing the necromancer to growl in hatred as he remembered it was I that caused him to retreat from Harlech.

Ignoring Dan's protests, I unsheathed my sword and began bashing my left forearm with it; causing a loud noise. Catching onto what I was doing, the rest of the soldiers started bashing their arms and shields too, until a loud chorus was heard to all. Nodding to Dan: he stepped up next to me, glared at Zarok and his army, drew his own sword and shouted to us all.

"The sun is on our side this day, we must NOT let that hell spawn win this war! For the honor of Gallowmere!" he shouted at the top of his lungs as he suddenly sprinted forward with me to his right and our army behind us, battle cries returning with a whole new meaning. With a determined battle cry of my own, I put more speed into my sprint as I dashed ahead of Dan and the others. 'Shit they have archers!' I thought as I put my left arm in front of my face, guarding my eyes from the rain of arrows that covered the sky.

Behind me, I heard a loud shriek of pain before someone hit the ground, marking our first casualty of this bloodbath. Even though I was concerned, I could not and would not stop to see who it was as my armor continued to deflect arrows before I jumped up and used the claws on my gauntlets to climb the wall of stone and dirt underneath Zarok's army.

'Yes! They can't see me, now to find a way to even our odds.' I planned as I rapidly searched for anything I could use. Holding back a cry of victory, I grabbed hold of a large tree root and pulled it with all the strength my body had, causing the dirt and loose stone to give way and fall to the ground below, bringing several dozen of Zarok's army with it. Hefting myself out of the large pit in the ground, I redrew my sword before joining my fellow soldiers in battle.

Slashing, blocking, and whatever else I could think of: I used to send my already dead enemy back to their graves. As blood, bone and limbs were being tossed about me, I caught sight of Zarok and saw my chance to bring an end to the torture of the realm. Tossing away my broken sword, I flicked my wrists and unsheathed the talons on the ends of my hands.

Lunging forward with a cry of rage as the necromancer slayed Anderson and mortally wounded Canny Tim, I was suddenly snatched by my arms and pinned down in a kneeling position in front of Zarok as my helmet was ripped off. "Well well well, look who we have here, I knew you would challenge me village girl. I however did not expect you to fall so low as to fall in love with a lily-livered coward like Fortesque, it's a pity really…to know that your beloved coward was the first to fall." the sorcerer said, making my eye sting with unshed tears as I finally understood why I couldn't find Dan at all.

"I will thoroughly enjoy spilling your guts extra slowly you bastard!" I snarled as I struggled and thrashed, desperate to escape and avenge my fallen friends. "And how do you plan on doing that? You have already lost: Gallowmere is mine so that makes you their last hope. So what will you do to save them village girl?" he mocked with an evil chuckle that made my blood boil with rage as I managed to stand up and glare at him with all the hatred in my soul.

"Whatever I can!" I shouted as I suddenly jumped up and brought the blades of my feet down diagonally across Zarok's face. With a cry of pain, he whacked me in the side of the head with his staff, making me see stars as he struggled to stop the bleeding the twin wounds caused. "You have skills I will give you that Stormhunter, skills I could use to conquer all the realms. From now on, you will be MY Champion." he stated with a pained look on his already ugly face, making me internally cheer in satisfaction.

"I'd very much rather kiss a long-dead corpse than become anything of YOURS Zarok." I snapped as he chuckled maliciously before nodding to the demons holding me, causing them to both head-butt me, leaving me stunned as they carried me to some unspeakable place. The first thing I noticed when I regained my bearings was a skull-splitting headache and the reflections of stain glass windows.

'By the gods….this is the Mausoleum in Gallowmere Cemetery.' I thought in horror as the two demons chained me to the floor and left the room. Once they were gone, I finally gave myself the pleasure of letting go of my emotions. The fact that Dan was dead left me feeling empty and hollow: not only because I had lost him, but because I felt as if I had failed him.

Before the first charge, I had promised him I would be with him and protect his blindside. When in reality, I had done the opposite, I left him behind. 'I have failed you Dan and am not asking forgiveness. I lied to you when I had your trust. I broke our pledge and for that I deserve to die, your spirit must hate me now but as long as you find peace, I'm okay with that.' I thought as silent tears ran down my face like a raging river. My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the devil in human form entering the room.

Rapidly drying my tears, I glared hatefully at the necromancer as he prepared some sort of spell. 'There is absolutely no way in HELL I'm giving you the satisfaction of seeing me cry.' I thought with malice as he slowly walked over to me and put my helmet back on my head, allowing me to smile victoriously at the sight of the still-bleeding wound on his face. 'I hope that scars Zarok.' I thought as he stalked a few feet away before facing me again.

"It seems as though your will is stronger than I anticipated, no matter…I never said you were going to serve me willingly anyway." he cackled as he raised his staff and blasted me with a bright-green beam of energy that made me feel as if I were on fire. Holding back my screams of agony for as long as I could, I thrashed against my chains before I started feeling sleepy.

'No! Don't fall asleep damnit! You will never be the same again if you do!' I thought in panic as Zarok's magic forced me to curl in on myself and my eye to shut as my bandage burned to ashes. The last thing I saw before I descended into darkness was a very pleased Zarok, and the monster in the glass come to life.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Blackness and nothingness: that's all Sir Daniel had known for the longest time, he couldn't feel, see or hear anything and that scared him. How long? How long must he stay this way? And where was Saphira, was she coming to save him? Or was he doomed to this fate for eternity? Those were a few of the many questions that plagued his mind.

Then, as if by a miracle, he suddenly FELT something! It was like he had been zapped by lightning as his body shook violently against something hard, stone maybe? As he was being electrocuted by this strange feeling, he saw memories of what had happened before something had caused him to become trapped this way. He saw himself once again on the battlefield, Saphira by his side and the sun and the other soldiers at their backs.

As he gave the order to charge, Saphira ran at full speed, leaving him and the other soldiers behind, their battle cries loud in his ears as he ran to catch up with her. To his horror, Zarok's archers had fired hundreds of arrows into the sky, all of them hell bent on piercing Gallowmere's army. As he ran, he looked up just in time to see an arrow hit him dead in the left eye before he crashed to the ground. That was his last memory before now and he realized he wasn't unconscious or sleeping…he was dead. Dead but able to feel somehow, as he tested his ability to move and found he could sit up.

Sitting up on the stone bed with flexibility he didn't know he had, Dan opened his one remaining eye and looked around. He was in what appeared to be a crypt; with large stone pillars surrounding his resting place with flags with Gallowmere's coat of arms embroidered on them. He also noticed his crypt had not a cobweb anywhere, not the high corners or anywhere else in the large space. There was one however, and the clever little spider that made it had placed it in his left eye socket.

Yanking it out with his now boney fingers, he shook his head as he regained feeling in his neck. Coming to realize his lower jaw and pinkie fingers had fallen off; he turned his head towards the exit of the tomb and lifted his cheekbones in an attempt to smile. As he pondered on how he was able to move with no muscle or skin, his thoughts suddenly took a U-turn as his single eyeball widened to an impossible size. How long had he been dead? What became of Gallowmere? His comrades? Saphira? At the thought of what could have become of her, he swung his legs over the side of the stone bed and stood up, staggering for a moment as he regained his balance.

Once he could walk without stumbling, he stormed toward the exit of his crypt before he was suddenly halted by a magic gargoyle with glowing yellow eyes. As those yellow eyes stared at him, Dan started to tremble in fear of what the gargoyle would do to him, and the fact that he didn't have a weapon didn't really comfort him much.

"It has risen again! Sir Daniel Fortesque. See? The Hero of Gallowmere who fell at the first charge." it mocked as Dan regained his composure. "The fog of war and shrouds of time conspired to transform the target-face into the savior of the Dark Days. But we knows better." it laughed, causing Dan's now non-existent heart to sink at the name before he glared at the stone creature in the wall. **_"I'll show you!"_** Dan managed to get out as another gargoyle awakened further down the hallway. The eyes of this one seemed kinder somehow as it opened its mouth to speak. "Let it alone! Fate has given it a second chance to redeem itself. A chance to defeat Zarok and claim its title as Hero, we hopes it does well." it said to the first gargoyle, who rolled its eyes before returning to its eternal sleep.

Taking his chance to leave, Dan strode forward through an open gate and picked up his old sword off the floor. How it had gotten there he didn't know, and he wasn't going to question it as he continued looking for the way out of his tomb. As he looked around for anything else useful, he found a strange-looking yellow stone with the shape of a star engraved on it. Taking the odd rune, he approached an iron gate that didn't seem to have any keyholes in it. Out of the corner of his eye, Dan spotted a healing potion sitting on the cracked stone floor. And not just any healing potion: it was one of the potions the alchemists of Harlech brewed up and served to the people of Gallowmere when they were sick or seriously wounded.

Taking the potion, his thoughts turned to his beloved Saphira and what may have happened to her. Doing his best to ignore his aching ribcage, Dan placed the potion into the worn leather satchel attached to his belt as he approached the strange gate again. He was startled out of his daydreaming when a clawed hand he hadn't noticed before suddenly snatched the star-shaped rune from his grasp as the gate opened, allowing him passage out of the crypt. Carefully climbing the slightly-rotting stairs, he peeked out the wooden doors to find the Gallowmere Cemetery in utter chaos: tombstones were knocked over and broken; coffins were lying above ground and opened. But what had scared the cowardly Knight out of his rusting armor were the walking corpses wandering both on their own and in packs throughout the graveyard.

Gulping in fear, Dan was about to dart back inside his crypt just as a memory of Saphira saying that "it was okay to be scared of things, but one needed to be brave in order to overcome those fears" entered his mind. Deciding he couldn't sit back and wonder how Zarok was alive, he stormed out of his crypt and began sloppily slashing and stabbing the zombies that had approached him, eager to tear him apart as they moaned, exposing maggots and decaying flesh that would have made Dan ill if he had a stomach.

Once they were slain, Dan had felt a strange sense of enjoyment over the small victory. Was this how Saphira had felt as she slayed that dragon? Now Dan could see what she was trying to teach him all along: sometimes you have to kill things to survive, and any victory no matter how small, should always be cherished. Was this what she meant? Dan hoped so as he charged through several more groups of the walking dead toward an unknown destination, with unknown outcomes.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Upon venturing further into the graveyard, Dan noticed the people of Gallowmere had renamed the Cemetery after him. Feeling a bit prideful, he continued killing zombies while trying to find any clues as to where Zarok could be at the same time. As he searched around the tombstones, he found a small copper shield with the Gallowmere insignia on it; it wasn't much but it was something as he used it to block a zombie's bite as it tried to attack him from behind before he cut it in two.

Spotting something out of the corner of his eye, Dan discovered another one of those strange runes: only this one was green and had a circle with a zig-zagged scratch going through the center. Shrugging at its strange design, the skeletal Knight picked it up before pressing on, avoiding the small dismembered hands that tried to grab at his feet. Killing another pair of zombies, Dan saw a strange fountain-like thing spraying green magic out of the ground.

As he approached it, he was shocked to find the strange fountain healing him and had left him feeling more energized then before. Keeping those fountains in mind, Dan turned away from it and saw another claw attached to a wall next to a locked gate. Getting closer to it, he saw that this claw was green, just like the rune he found. Testing his luck, he pulled out the rune and gave it to the claw, which opened the gate in turn. Feeling proud of his accomplishment, Dan walked through the gate and decapitated the zombies that had been waiting for him on the other side. Once they were out of the way, he picked up yet another rune: this one a pale-red with a curved symbol that he couldn't describe.

Putting it away, he exited the gate he opened with the green rune and walked up the stone stairs a short distance away where two large wooden doors and a red claw sat next to a large sconce. Getting the hang of the simple puzzle, Dan lifted his cheekbones in a smile as he placed the red rune into the claw as he raised his shield and walked through the now open doors. As he walked between the crypts, his eye sockets widened at the sight of a large group of zombies standing in his path. Adding to the eerie factor, every single one slowly turned its attention to him at the same time. Gulping nervously, Dan charged forward and used all his strength to swing his sword in a wide arch that had slain most of the corpses.

Surprised at this, he did it again; feeling a little awkward at the fact that his torso had spun completely around as he did it: though he did gain a sense of satisfaction as the last zombie dropped to the ground with a garbled moan. Making sure nothing was going to jump out at him, Dan stepped through an open gate and saw a large statue of an angel placed in the center surrounded by closed gates. Feeling a bit confused on how he was supposed to move on, Dan spotted a plaque on the far wall. Bending over, he wiped dirt and grime away so he could read it clearly.

**_"Nothing is hidden in the gaze of the angel."_ **he read aloud, still trying to get used to speaking with no jaw and getting his words to sound right. What did that even mean? Was he supposed to do something with the angel? The plaque was confusing in itself, but the fact that he wasn't too good with puzzles was even worse. Dan was so focused on the statue; that he failed to notice a zombie staggering out from behind its wing. As the maggot-infested corpse grabbed for him, Dan jumped back with a strangled scream before he swung his sword with strength that was unnecessary as he sliced through the zombie's rotted flesh and hit the statue by accident. To Dan's astonishment, the angel statue moved in the direction that Dan had hit it; closing the gate he came in from and opening the one behind it.

So THAT'S what the plaque meant; now all he had to do was keep hitting it until he could open the gate that led out. Deciding to check out the newly-opened gate first, Dan slayed another pair of zombies as he found yet another Harlech health potion. Trying not to think about Harlech as it made him think of Saphira, he returned to the angel and hit it again as it turned and opened yet another gate. As he approached this gate, he saw a large gold chalice filled to the brim with purple magic. Sensing this chalice was important somehow, he placed it inside his satchel before using the angel to open the only gate he had not been through yet.

Following the path, Dan was relieved to find not a zombie anywhere in the area as he crossed a bridge over a small but deep stream. Once the bridge was crossed, Dan spotted another gargoyle next to a wooden door that had ominous green magic seeping out from underneath it. Cautiously approaching the gargoyle, it opened its glowing yellow eyes and scoffed: as if it wasn't surprised to see Dan standing there.

"Tread softly, beyond these gates Zarok meets with the demon from the Mausoleum. Hatching plots and creatures of purest evil, forgotten nobodies would be wise to make themselves scarce." it insulted as the wooden door creaked open, revealing not the graveyard he was expecting, but a bright-blue portal of sorts. Gulping, he covered his eye sockets and stepped through it, hoping that whatever was on the other side would be friendly and NOT want to kill him.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

After getting over the feeling of falling, Dan raised his head and peeked through his boney fingers to find himself in the most beautiful place he had ever seen. It looked like a palace floating in the air surrounded by clouds of every size, shape and color. The floor was made of marble and glass while the handrails were a shiny bronze with intricate carvings in them. Further down the walkway was a large area surrounded by pearly-white pillars that seemed to reach forever with a large dining area set in the middle.

Feeling brave for the first time in his life, Dan stepped off the light-green pedestal and made to approach the heavenly space when a gargoyle he had not seen on the wall opened its eyes and halted him. Unlike the other gargoyles he had seen, this one had friendly yellow eyes that made the skeletal Knight feel a bit welcome.

"Welcome to the Hall of Heroes: where the bravest warriors in history spend eternity feasting, singing and arm-wrestling. If they deem you worthy enough, you may be gifted with a new weapon." it said before returning to its slumber. As soon as it said 'bravest warriors', Dan couldn't help but pray that he would find Saphira here. Out of everyone he knew: it was her that deserved to come here the most when they died. Freezing at the thought, he suddenly took off in a run down the walkway and into the main area. Surrounding the large dining table were many different statues of warriors that had their own weapon, stance and shape.

Rapidly taking in the features of each one; even the ones upstairs, Dan was both growing more relieved as well as his growing dread when he couldn't find a statue that even resembled his beloved. As he turned in the direction of the entrance, he caught sight of a very familiar-looking archer. As he got closer, his suspicions proved true as he saw none other than Canny Tim; who was dressed in the same clothing as he wore the last time Dan had seen him in the Ballroom of Peregrin Castle. Confused that Tim was moving about instead of being a statue like the rest of the warriors, he scratched his skull and approached the young archer with a smile as the boy's eyes lit up at the sight of him.

"Captain Fortesque! Does the battle go well?" Tim asked as he crouched down on his pedestal. **_"Well…I'm still dead."_** Dan tried to say as Tim stood back up and held his crossbow. "A temporary set-back I'm sure Sire." he replied as Dan's eye widened in shock that Tim had understood what he had said. "Gods they were merry times: slapping off insects, downing pints of bitter Shanty, and the battles….oh! They were fun too!" he said with a toothy grin as he tossed his hat around. At the mention of battles, Dan looked up at Tim hopefully that maybe, just maybe he knew what had become of Saphira.

**_"How long? How long since the Battle of Gallowmere?"_** he asked nervously as Tim became thoughtful for a moment before answering. "If I had to guess Captain, I'd say a hundred years." he said, causing Dan's entire skeleton to feel like it had been crushed by a hammer. A hundred years? Can it really be so? He had been dead for a hundred years? All the questions in his skull couldn't be answered quickly enough before more would form. If it had really been a century since that day, then there was no possible way for Saphira to be alive. The thought made Dan want to cry, not only because he would never see her again; but because he never got the chance to say goodbye to her.

As the truth seeped into his bones, Dan silently began cursing the gods for allowing him to meet a maiden who chose to love him despite his untrue stories and cowardice, only to have them take her away from him forever. And another thing, if she wasn't here, then where was she? Surely she wasn't in hell: she had too kind a soul for that terrible place. Looking at Tim with a defeated look in his single brown eye, he voiced the question that made him want to die all over again. **_"And her?"_ **he asked as Tim suddenly became somber as he looked away, not lifting Dan's spirits in the slightest. **_"Tim, what became of Saphira?"_ **he questioned again as the young archer began twisting his hat in his hands, as if he was trying not to cry.

"She's brilliant you know, instead of charging right in like the rest of us: she used those claws of hers to make a rockslide, right under their feet, bringing several dozen of those demons down with it! And she didn't stop there: she caused enough of a ruckus to make the monsters we were fighting to go for her instead. She made those unholy beasts fall like rain Captain, you should have seen her…you would have been so proud. We could not believe the strength of that woman, she fought so hard that her sword broke! Then she would use her hands and feet with moves even more incredible than what she had done to Maverick: that scoundrel." he paused as Dan's eye literally popped out of his skull.

Saphira…did all that? And for a kingdom that wasn't her own? The way that Tim told the story, made him think of the way he had described himself in his own stories; difference was…she actually had done it. SHE was the real Champion of Gallowmere, not him and it wounded him deeply that he never got the chance to see her beat the enemy like water on rock. **_"What are you not saying Tim? Tell me, I must know."_ **he pressed urgently as Tim sniffed and wiped his eyes with his hat.

"While she was fighting, Anderson and I...we tried to help, we truly did sir. After Zarok's Champion: Lord Kardok slayed Anderson, Lady Stormhunter she…she went mad. She was fighting more like the monster she appeared to be as she tried to protect me from Zarok, allowing me time to kill his Champion cleanly through the eye at three-hundred yards. It's all MY fault! I should never have been there! It's MY fault she got grabbed!" the archer suddenly wailed as Dan's non-existent heart dropped to his boots as Canny Tim started bawling, acting on the emotions he himself was feeling. Barely fighting back his own cries of despair, Dan shook in his armor as he held his tears back while Tim openly showed his self-inflicted sadness.

Having heard enough, the skeletal Knight turned on his heel and began heading back to the portal. If she was gone like Tim had said, then he no longer saw the point of stopping Zarok when to him, the necromancer had already won. "C-captain there's m-more." he heard Tim sniff, making Dan glance at him over his shoulder before slowly walking back over to the boy. Taking a deep breath, Tim managed to calm himself down long enough to continue.

"After he had mortally wounded me, Zarok said something to her before those….those fiends had her pinned. I managed to stay alive long enough to see her jump up and maul his face with those blades on her boots. Had I not been bleeding out, I would have cheered for her before he…hurt her." he said, making Daniel Fortesque's eye harden in a dangerous glare that bordered on a savage one at the thought of that devil laying a hand on her.

**_"Is there a point to this?"_ **he all but snarled, shocking the archer into a stupor and Dan understood why: Dan usually had a kind nature, so seeing him pissed off wasn't something that was seen often, if at all. "M-my point is Captain, is they've taken her sir. They've taken Lady Stormhunter." Tim stuttered in fear of Dan unleashing his anger on him. Not needing to hear anymore, Dan turned on his heel just as Tim called him once more. "Captain please, take this. If you are going to search for her, you may need it. May it serve you well." he said, handing Dan his trusted crossbow before turning back into a statue.

Trying his hardest to hold back his pain and anger, he walked across the walkway and stepped on the light-green pedestal, once again feeling as if he were falling as the portal brought him back to the graveyard; and closer to the abomination of a human that took his beloved away from him.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Once he got his bearings, Dan immediately strode through the wooden doors the gargoyle had opened for him earlier. Drawing his sword, he was determined to give that pitiless man a piece of his mind, whilst carving him into pieces in the process. His craving for revenge suddenly left his soul altogether as wave after wave of fear consumed him: standing on top of the hill was Zarok, still dressed in his burgundy and gold robes.

As he trembled in fear, the necromancer took notice of him standing there before Zarok let out a dramatic groan. "Ohhhh No! You're back!" he moaned as he glared down at Dan. "Looking like something one would find in the Butcher's dustbin, UGH! What's that awful smell? Oh decomposition." he mocked while pretending to cover his nose, hurting Dan's already wounded feelings. Slumping his shoulders, Dan fearfully looked up at the evil sorcerer as he continued. "No matter, you're too late anyway Fortesque: my army has once again risen from the grave. But nevermind they, choke it up as another one of your inglorious failures." Zarok said with an evil smile that turned into a rather pathetic mocking laugh as Dan's eye drooped along with his top jaw in a sad frown.

Knowing his words ran true, the skeletal Knight could say nothing in his defense; not wishing to further humiliate himself with his now garbled speech. Suddenly raising his trident-shaped staff, Zarok used his magic to bring two very large gargoyles to life; which began releasing giant round boulders that followed the path down the hill. "Let's see you handle this Fortesque!" Zarok laughed as he turned away and returned inside the Gallowmere Mausoleum at the top of the hill. Once he was gone, Dan walked further into the graveyard, almost jumping out of his armor as a pair of zombies lunged at him from behind the stone wall. Stepping around the small tombstones, he split another zombie in half as it shambled around the corner.

Hearing a loud rumbling sound, he jumped back just in time to avoid one of the large boulders as it rolled past him and into a small but formidable pool of lava. Avoiding it for now, he ran over to a large group of zombies that were standing around a strange-looking chest with a white skull painted on it. Stabbing a zombie before it could turn around; Dan took a chance and hit the chest just as the rest of the zombies took notice of him. Shaking by itself, the chest opened and released a strange purple and blue magic that turned the zombies surrounding him into dust. With a triumphant smirk, he decided to keep on the lookout for more of those chests as well as those weird green fountains. Seeing nothing else of interest, Dan reluctantly returned to the lava pool the boulders were crashing into.

Looking at the pool, then at the boulders that could easily squish him like an insect; he tightened his grip on both his shield and sword with a loud gulp. Wishing Saphira was there to make him feel safe, he couldn't help but wonder what she would say or do in this situation. Trying to keep his thoughts positive, he decided to ask her once he found her as he counted the seconds between the boulders as they landed in the lava. Seeing his chance, he carefully eased his way around the lava pool, trying not to cringe at its intense heat before another boulder rapidly rolled toward him. Performing a dive-roll out of instinct, he managed to avoid both the lava and the boulder as he landed on his back in the grass with a crash.

Shaking his head, he staggered to his feet as a fat zombie shuffled out from behind a tombstone. Panicking when this zombie wouldn't die like the others, he used all his strength and spun his torso around like he had done with that first group of zombies. Feeling a bit winded confused him as he no longer had any lungs, Dan decided to only use that move in emergencies. As his single eye counted the boulders rolling toward him, the skeletal Knight saw something that has quite possibly made this predicament easy. Every thirty yards or so, was a small flight of stairs that led up the hill, out of the boulders' path. Gulping nervously, Dan took a deep breath and charged forward, ducking and dodging the gigantic rocks until he had made it to the first set of stairs.

Relieved that he hadn't been crushed flat, Dan quickly ducked as a red boulder bounced over the stairs; barely grazing Dan's skull. Clutching his shield tightly, he allowed himself a moment to get over that minor heart-attack before sprinting past the second group of boulders and into a small crevice in the wall. Hoping the rocks wouldn't collapse on him, Dan spotted another chest further up the path out of the boulders' reach. Quickly and carefully making his way over to the chest, another fat zombie took him by surprise as it pinned him to the ground. Using the shield with a strangled cry, he managed to force the zombie off of him just enough for him to put his boots on its belly. Using all his strength, he shoved the decaying corpse off of him in into the path of an oncoming boulder. Physically cringing and thankful he had no stomach, Dan turned away as the sound of crunching bones and squelching fluids was heard.

With a shudder of disgust, he crouched down and opened the bright-yellow chest with a smile as he pulled out the thick wooden club. As he examined the new weapon, Dan's eye suddenly adopted a mischievous glint as he imagined all the things he could do with it. With an almost giddy chuckle, Dan tied the club to his belt as he picked his sword back up and turned back to the rolling boulders. Dashing between them, he made it to the next set of stairs before quickly sprinting up the third. He was so focused on the boulders, that the toe of his boot caught the last step as he tripped right in the middle of the path.

With some quick thinking, Dan used his shield to force the oncoming boulder to roll around him, allowing him just enough time to get up and move out of the way. Hiding in another crevice in the wall, Dan took some time to calm his racing nerves. Peeking his head out, he looked around and saw he was extremely close to the top of the hill; only one more set of stairs to go before he would be safe from this deathtrap. The thought made him giddy with relief as he prepared to make a break for it, before glancing down at his shield and found it bent and dented beyond repair.

Rubbing his skull in annoyance, the skeletal Knight tossed the now useless hunk of copper as he ducked back inside to avoid another red boulder. As soon as the boulder passed, he ran out of the crevice and jumped around the next boulder, landing safely on the last set of stairs. As he was about to run up the stairs, he saw a cave being blocked by one of the boulders and wondered if he should see if there was anything useful inside. What could it hurt? Maybe there was some sort of secret weapon in there, or maybe Zarok had hidden Saphira in there? At the possibility that she could be trapped within, he chased after a passing boulder; staying behind it before he ventured off to the side, directly in front of the cave. Looking at the large boulder blocking the way: Dan untied the club from his belt, pulled his boney arm back, and hit the over-sized rock as hard as he could. Making contact, the club caused the boulder to shatter like glass, granting him passage inside the hidden cave.

Tying the club back to his belt, he drew his sword as he walked up to a gargoyle next to a sconce on the wall. As it opened its yellow eyes, Dan flinched and tried to hide in his chest plate as the gargoyle coughed loudly, spewing clouds of dust into the air. "Ahh fresh air! We hates these dark old caves and their filthy scent of old witches. A coven of the hags had once lived here: unnatural fires burning all night while they brewed up unspeakable things in their cauldrons. They have long since moved on, but the smell still makes our eyes sting." it said as Dan became curious if anyone else had been here after the witches.

**_"Has anyone else been through here as of late?"_ **Dan asked as the gargoyle seemed to process what he was trying to say before answering. "Not since before the master was exiled." it said before returning to sleep. Relieved and disappointed at the same time, the skeletal Knight continued on through the cave until he entered a room with sconces along the walls and a stairway leading to a second level. Stepping further into the room, he was ambushed by a group of four zombies that had managed to bite down on him a couple of times before he had slayed them.

Feeling the sting of his chipped bones, he staggered for a moment before bearing with the pain. What he wouldn't do to find one of those magic fountains right now, or even better Saphira. Stepping over the slain zombies, Dan spotted light seeping out from behind a single bookcase against the wall. Smiling at the almost classic scene, he untied his club again before smashing the bookcase; turning it into nothing more than splintered wood and old books. Navigating the mess, Dan was weary at the sight of a pyramid-shaped thing with a burning flame floating above the top. Glancing down at the club in his hand, he cautiously stretched his arm out and lit the end of his club on fire.

Trying not to burn himself, he walked back into the main room and headed up the staircase. Getting close to the top, Dan had to stop himself from shaking at the unearthly sound of moaning zombies. As he looked into the smaller room, Dan spotted another pyramid: this one was unlit and surrounded by closed gates. Using the light of his burning club, he jumped in surprised at the number of zombies that were trapped beyond the gates. Only two gates appeared safe to him, as they had no zombies lurking behind them.

Behind one gate was what Dan suspected to be a witch's talisman; behind the other was another one of those golden chalices with the purple magic in them. Taking a deep breath; he rapidly lit the pyramid, pulled out his sword, and used all his strength to spin, killing all the zombies at once. As the last zombie fell, he picked up both the chalice and the talisman thinking of how proud Saphira would be of him if she saw him now. The thought made him smile as he returned to the entrance to the cave, ready to continue on his hellish journey to reach the hilltop…and the inhuman necromancer that dwelled within.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Leaving the cave, Dan once again timed the boulders before rolling up onto the fourth and last stairway. Crouching down, he looked inside his satchel to find neither of the Harlech potions had been damaged with all the fighting he had been doing. Once again thanking the alchemists, he closed his satchel up, waited for another red boulder to roll over his head, and dashed up the stairs that led to the hilltop. Finally free from the threat of the boulders, Dan walked up to the front of the Mausoleum before halting in his tracks as the two large gargoyles which had been spitting the boulders looked at each other.

"We have failed the master. We give our lives." they said in unison as they suddenly began cracking and breaking apart, landing in piles of stone in the grass. Relieved that he wouldn't have to deal with anymore giant rocks, Dan took in the eerie appearance of the Mausoleum and timidly walked up to the doors, but not before he dashed over to one of those magic fountains. Relishing in the feeling of his healing wounds, Dan made sure he was good to go before approaching the wooden door of the Mausoleum.

Shaking in terror, he opened the door expecting to see Zarok or some other unholy creature determined to kill him again. Instead he was staring at the familiar bright-blue portal that had taken him to the Hall of Heroes. Sighing in relief, he stepped through the portal; eager to see who he would be speaking to next. Feeling less dizzy then the first time he was here, Dan happily stepped off the pedestal, only to be halted by the gargoyle again. He liked this one: it wasn't rude or insulting; it didn't call him target-face or any other harsh name. It was the only one that had been nice to him ever since he had woken up in his crypt. Smiling at the gargoyle, he waited patiently for it to speak.

"Back from the battles so soon? It must think it is a hero by now, but only a true hero is awarded a place in the Hall of Heroes. See the ghostly statue of your fraudster self over there? When it has turned solid, a true hero you shall be." it said before returning to sleep. Okay, it calling him out on his untrue stories was a bit uncalled for, but he still liked this one better than the others he had encountered so far. Once again walking across the walkway into the main area of the Hall, Dan saw what the gargoyle had been talking about.

Standing on its own pedestal: was a phantom statue of himself, it looked like how he does now; jawless skull and all. It held a large shield with the Gallowmere insignia, with its sword stabbed into the pedestal. As a smile spread across his boney face, he saw that the statue was leaning on the hilt of the sword with its elbow. Although he was beyond honored that he was offered a place here, he still couldn't understand why a statue of Saphira hadn't been made, not even a phantom one like his own. Shaking his head to clear it of those kinds of thoughts, he once again approached Canny Tim; who was beckoning him over to his pedestal.

When he stopped in front of the pedestal, Tim clapped his hands with a wide grin on his face as he danced around; causing a laugh to come from the skeletal Knight. "Hurrah! I had known all along it would take a hell of a lot more than the rising dead to throw your stride Captain! Here sir, I have something for you: it isn't much, but she would want you to have it." Tim said as he pulled out another Harlech health potion from his satchel and handed it to Dan. **_"I must ask Tim. Why have I not seen a statue of her anywhere around here? Certainly she deserves to be welcomed as the hero she is, so why?"_** Dan asked as he gestured around the room with his boney hand, causing Tim's happy grin to turn serious as he looked him in the eye.

"There is no place in the Hall of Heroes for the wicked sir." he said as Dan stumbled back in shock before narrowing his eye sockets in a glare. **_"But Saphira isn't anything of the sort! How dare you say that when you KNEW her?!"_** he questioned, outraged that Tim would even consider his beloved anything but what she truly was, and it sure as hell WASN'T wicked. "I understand your confusion and anger Captain, I do; and I do not believe for a moment that she is wicked or evil. If it were up to me, you both would be here with us…but sadly I don't make the rules. Maybe you can prove that to the other Heroes once you find her?" he suggested as Dan put the potion in his satchel, nodded to Tim; who saluted him, and began heading back to the portal.

Still pissed off at the fact that the other heroes refused to allow Saphira passage; he stepped onto the portal as it sent him back to the doorstep of the Mausoleum. Putting his hand on the door, he pushed it open with a loud creak, causing him to flinch at the foreboding sound. Cautiously peeking around the room, his eye sockets suddenly widened to an impossible size at the sight before him. Standing behind a tall bronze gate was Zarok, and he looked a bit bored at seeing him still alive.

Now that Dan could see the sorcerer clearly, he saw that Zarok's face had a savage twin scar traveling diagonally down from the left side of his forehead down to the right side of his jaw. Not believing the sight, Dan's upper jaw widened into his biggest grin yet as he silently cheered and congratulated Saphira's handiwork. In his opinion, Zarok's face had never looked better. The smile vanished as quickly as it formed as Zarok started to speak.

"Ohh Dan. Daniel. Dannikins! You are persistent I will give you that, but so are beggars' babies! And I crush them underfoot too." he said as he rested his head on the bars of the gate before glaring at him again, making Dan shiver under the sorcerer's steely gaze. "Look, hurry up and get it through your thick, exposed cranium-you cannot stop me from conquering Gallowmere, or the rest of the realms. Already the population has been transformed into zombies that obey my every command, and drained the sunlight from the sky: withering many a tomato plant in the process." he stated as Dan's eye about popped out of his skull as he ducked down into his chest plate when Zarok hit the bars with his staff, causing a loud metallic noise to echo throughout the large space.

"How the HELL could a spindly monovisual, dried-up carcass like YOU ever hope to reverse such an ingenious master plan?" he snapped evilly while pointing at Dan. At the vicious insult, the skeletal Knight self-consciously looked himself over, as if Zarok had changed his appearance somehow; and he wouldn't put it past the necromancer if he had. Grateful that his appearance hadn't changed, he returned his gaze to Zarok, who had a very sinister look on his face which made Dan even more fearful. "And see where your stubbornness has gotten you Fortesque?" he questioned with an evil chuckle that sent shivers down the Knight's exposed spine.

"Do you see? You are forever trapped within this necropolis: never to see beyond these walls or the open graves!" he said as Dan fearfully looked around, hoping against everything that that statement wasn't true. "Still, you always could discuss your predicament with my good friend up there, I'm sure he would be VERY happy to help you!" he said with another pathetic evil laugh as he gestured to a large stain-glass window with the shape of a terrifying red monster in it. As Dan stared at it, he swore to the gods above that it screeched just then, making him shake in his rusty armor at the thought of it leaping from the window and swallowing him whole.

"Or even better yet, you could discuss your feelings with my new-and-improved Champion, I hear you two are well-acquainted!" Zarok cackled as he stepped to the side, exposing something hidden behind his back. Despite his best efforts, Dan could not hold back the muffled cry of shock and anguish at the sight now exposed to him. Trapped inside a large pale-green crystal at the base of the large window; was someone very familiar to Dan. She wore armor unlike any other, making her appear to be a demon dragon in the shape of a human. The black scales of her armor had been stained red with blood, whether it was her own or not; Dan couldn't tell and that frightened him to think she was wounded. She was sitting on her knees with her arms wrapped around herself: as if she had been mourning when she became trapped.

Just the sight of her this way alone had made Dan's non-existent blood boil in rage, and he made damn sure that Zarok saw it. But still, the way he had introduced her, terrified him more than any monster. That bastard had done something to her! Was this what Tim meant when he said she was wicked? If it were so, then he had no idea if the woman trapped inside the crystal was his beloved Saphira, or a demon in the form of an angel.

"Sadly, I can't stay to hear the musical twang of your tendons or the crunching of your bones, my army has gathered and it will not be long before I once again have the Demon Claw in my possession. Once I have it, I shall use its power to unleash my faithful shadow demons from their prison. I must be returning home, to oversee the invasion of these pathetic realms, and possibly take a power-nap. It's a pity really, that I also cannot stay and watch the lovers fight to the death, however I could always resurrect the both of you and see it again." he cackled evilly as Dan's eye popped out of his skull in horror before he glared at Zarok with all the hatred in his soul as the necromancer in question, turned and walked away: leaving Dan to let his cries be heard to all that lurked inside the Mausoleum.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Finally regaining control over himself: Dan got up from his knees and wiped the tears from his eye. How on Gaia's green earth could Zarok do this?! The necromancer's quarrel was with him; not Saphira. Granted she did scar his face, but that was hardly enough of a reason to trap her inside a blasted rock for gods know how long.

As many different scenarios of what that wretched man could have done to her plagued his skull, Dan grew more and more frantic. Still, there was that small voice in the back of his mind that told him to calm down and clear his head. Listening to it, he stood tall and drew his sword as he strode forward into the space between where he had entered and where Zarok had been.

This area had rows of coffins with heavy stone lids lined up against the walls. Cautiously walking past them, several of the lids suddenly flew into the air as many small creatures holding torches jumped out of them, startling the poor Knight into dropping his sword. Rapidly scooping it up again, Dan turned to face the imps head-on as they squealed at him and each other like pigs. Happy that it didn't take many hits to kill them, Dan was able to quickly move on without too much delay.

Striding past knocked over pews, he gave the bronze gate a hard shake, to find it typically locked. Staring longingly at her through the bars, he turned away with a new resolve: he hadn't come this far looking for her just to be halted by a DAMNED gate! Zarok had left through somewhere, so all he had to do was find another way inside. Opening a yellow chest that sat behind one of the pews, Dan smirked at the new club that was inside.

Tying it to his belt after replacing the broken one, he glanced at her again before walking back to the stone coffins. As he took in the coffins' appearance, he saw one of them had light seeping out through the cracks in its lid. Pulling his arm back, he hit it once, twice, finally breaking it on the third. What was that saying Anderson kept going on about? Third time's the charm or something? Deciding to not ponder on it for now, he looked down into the open grave to find a very deep hole in the floor.

Gulping at the height, he moved to slowly back away from it; just as the monster in the window shrieked at him again, scaring Dan into tripping over his own feet and falling into the hole, landing on his back with a crash. Feeling a bit sore from the hard landing, he picked up his club before retying it to his belt as he once again drew his sword at the sound of squealing imps. Following the brightly-lit hallway, Dan stopped at the sight of a large blue glass wall that blocked his path. Not wanting to pull his club out again, he made a fist and punched the glass with all his might, causing the delicate glass to shatter on impact.

He didn't have time to wince as the glass shards pierced his bones as a group of four imps charged him. Stabbing and slashing, he used his creative mind as he decapitated and amputated their limbs as they dropped to the ground in puddles of their own blood. Once they were dead, Dan gazed at the carnage in horror of what he had just done. It was as if he wasn't in control of his actions, that he enjoyed ending their lives.

Dropping the now crimson sword on the floor with a clang, he slowly backed away and huddled into a corner beside a pillar. What had he done? This wasn't how Daniel Fortesque was: he wasn't a killer of any sort. Granted it was in self-defense and those zombies were already dead, but to kill a living thing and enjoy it made the skeletal Knight ill. He was quite tempted to bash his skull in with the club on his belt, especially at the thought of him turning on Saphira. Had Zarok done something to him? That HAD to be it, and he wasn't going to find out what it was sitting on his boney ass now was he?

Standing back up, he grabbed his sword and saw three more hallways hidden behind red and blue glass walls. Not wanting to experience glass splinters in his bones again, he approached the red one on the left and hit it with the hilt of his sword, breaking it into pieces on the floor. Stepping into the hallway, Dan gulped at the sight of three rows of tall broken shards of glass, ready to skewer anything that landed on them. Approaching them slowly, he could just make out something at the end of the hallway. Wishing things could be easy for once, Dan backed up a couple paces before running and leaping over all three rows of glass between bounds.

At the end of the hallway were a pair of sleeping imps, and one of those green runes he had used in the graveyard. Smiling at the familiar item, he carefully tip-toed past the imps as quietly as he could. As soon as he picked up the rune and placed it in his satchel, a low ominous rumbling sound was heard; startling the imps awake as he glanced up at the ceiling. Seeing nothing amiss, his eye suddenly widened as the tiles under his feet began trembling. Gulping loudly, he took off as quickly as he could run as the floor began giving way under his feet.

Jumping over the glass shards, he managed to dive-roll just in time to make it to safety as the entire hallway was consumed by the black abyss. As he lay on his back, he fought to calm his nerves as the fact that he could've very well died again just then, tortured his mind. Deciding it was time to move on; Dan staggered to his feet, dusted himself off, and faced the blue glass wall in the middle. Breaking through it, he was surprised to see yet two more rows of glass spikes, as well as a few imps patrolling the areas between them.

As he ran past the imps and jumped over the glass, he couldn't help but wonder if it was worth it. He knew he had to put up with complicated puzzles and Zarok's demons, but was Dan's afterlife worth finding another way to Saphira? He cared for the Champion of Harlech dearly: he'd even take on a dragon with one hand tied behind his back if that was what it took to make her his lady. But did he really have to sacrifice his already miracle of an existence doing this when he could try to pick the lock on the gate? He could, but that wouldn't make him any more of a hero, nor would it impress her. Giving his skull a hard smack, he jumped over the second set of spikes and right into another locked gate.

As he looked around, Dan let out a rather embarrassing feminine scream as something with claws tapped him on the shoulder plates of his armor. Terrified, he peeked over his shoulder and sighed in relief at the green claw sticking out of the wall. As he stared at it, the claw made a grasping motion in his direction as Dan took out the green rune he'd found. Snatching it from his grasp, the claw opened the gate for him, allowing Dan to enter the once restricted room.

Dropping down into the room, he saw a hallway to the far right with a red claw next to it, and a staircase leading up to the far left. Quickly killing the imps that crawled out of a hole in the wall, he was shocked as an imp he had missed snatched his sword away from him. Glaring at the creature, he pulled out his club and smashed its ugly face in, reclaiming his sword in the process.

Once the imps were taken care of, he walked up the staircase where he was ambushed by yet another pair of imps. Smashing their skulls in with his club, Dan flinched in fear as the loud mournful sound of an Organ began to echo throughout the hallways, making it difficult to tell where the sound was coming from.

Before moving on, Dan walked over to a magic green fountain in the corner, healing his wounds before any more of Zarok's demons could get at him as he prepared himself to see whether or not the one playing the Organ was friendly.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Cautiously peeking around the corner, Dan checked to see if there were any more of Zarok's creatures waiting to lunge at him. Seeing none, he tip-toed into the room and saw a rune like the ones in the graveyard: only this one was blue and had a carving of the moon in the center. Placing it in his already heavy satchel, he turned around in shock to find himself in the same room that Zarok had been in.

Dropping his supplies, he sprinted over to the crystal his beloved was trapped in, hardly being mindful of the sleeping monster just feet away from him. Placing his shaking hands on the pale-green prison, he was surprised to find it warm instead of cold and unpleasant like he had imagined. With a nervous gulp, he placed his earhole to the crystal to try to hear anything that proved to him that she was alive.

His body and soul were immediately soothed at the familiar sound of her heartbeat echoing inside the crystal. It was slow, but that came with sleep as Dan tightly hugged the hard crystal and closed his eye as he thought back to the last time he had been this close to her, which had been the night before the Battle of Gallowmere. The memory put his mind to rest as he reluctantly pulled away, trying to think of a way to free her without hurting her.

Giving the crystal an experimental punch; he not only hurt his hand, but also got no response from Saphira. What can he do? He was so close and yet so far! Why must the gods treat him so? Is this their way of punishing him for telling untrue stories? If so, he had long-since learned his lesson and swore to never speak a lie again if it meant being held by her again; if only for a moment. Though, he couldn't thank the gods enough for sparing her life when her time had long-since passed, he would give his other eye for a hint on how to free her.

Resting his skull where her forehead was, he suddenly jolted to his feet as the Organ began playing again. Was this his hint? Had the gods finally answered his prayers? He didn't know and he didn't care as he scooped up his weapons and ran as fast as he could, determined to find the one playing the Organ before they stopped again, swearing to return and free the one that meant more to him than his own life. As he ran through a wooden door on the other side of the room, Dan saw the large Organ sitting against the wall being played by a four-armed ghost. Gulping nervously, he approached the entity, which had its back to him.

Faster than he could blink, the ghost whirled around and stared down at the skeletal Knight, who was trembling in his armor. It was wearing a purple overcoat with matching trousers, its four hands were covered by white gloves, and its face looked like half jack-o-lantern on one side while a mask with holes in it covered the right side of its face. When the ghost made no move to attack, he relaxed a bit as the player of the Organ looked him over.

"I have been compelled by some unnatural force, always making me play the same song of fear and despair." it said as it slumped its shoulders, making Dan feel a bit sorry for it. "Please Sir Knight: bring me new music, so that I may break this routine of endless misery! Go on…do us a favor. It's driving me MENTAL." it said as it gestured in the direction of the door he'd entered through with a pleading look in its eyes. But Dan was not going to do this ghost any favors until it told him what he wanted to know.

**_"Not before you answer my question."_ **Dan said stubbornly, causing the ghost to become curious as it rested all four arms on its knees and leaned forward. "And what do you ask of me Sir Knight? I do not know of what goes on outside this Mausoleum." it said as Dan stepped aside and pointed to the crystal in which his beloved sat. **_"Lady Stormhunter, I wish to set her free. Can you tell me how?"_** he asked as the ghost suddenly became fearful, not giving Dan a good feeling in his bones.

"T-the master's Champion?! I know not what compels you to free her, but releasing that monster will be the end of us all." it stuttered as it hid its eyes behind its four arms. **_"She is NO monster! I knew her, now tell me how I release her from her prison."_** he said as he began losing his patience with the phantom. "You may have known her once Sir Knight, but the woman you knew is there no longer." the ghost said sadly as Dan glared at it while drawing his sword. **_"She may yet be the same as she was! Now tell me how I free her!"_** he demanded as the ghost sighed and rubbed its eyes.

"Beyond the red claw gate lies a club coated in incantations the master will use to free her. The club and my new music combined shall free the Champion, but be warned: should she show signs of turning, you must end her before she can return to the master." it said, causing Dan's non-existent heart to stop in his ribcage. End her? As in kill her? He couldn't and wouldn't ever even consider it, not after everything that the two of them had been through. She accepted his affections and returned them, despite the fraud and the coward that he was; he couldn't possibly betray her kindness and trust by murdering her!

And turning into what? He couldn't believe that this ghost had expected such a thing from him. Glaring at the ghost, he turned away from the Organ and picked up a red rune from a small space in the far wall. Putting it away, he left the room and glanced at Saphira again before walking through the now-open bronze gate and jumped down into the deep crypt he had fallen into earlier. Landing far more gracefully then last time, Dan ran down the hallway and smashed the red glass wall that he'd missed before.

Carefully stepping through, his eye sockets widened at the sight of the entire walkway almost covered in sets of glass spikes, blocking his path. Not wishing to attempt to jump over them, he untied his club and began smashing his way through them, wincing as the loud noise reverberated throughout the narrow space. Once he destroyed them, he saw a blue claw that had been hidden by the glass. Handing it the blue rune, he was granted passage through the gate and into a wide room with several imps inside.

Retying his club, he drew his sword and fought off the imps as they began making their way through the gate toward him. As the last one squealed its last, he walked into the room and picked up a sheet of musical notes that were covered in dust. Like before, the tiles under his feet started trembling as Dan ran as fast as his boney legs could carry him as the collapsing floor was directly at his heels. With a terrified shriek he dropped into the black abyss, only holding onto the ledge by one boney hand. As he fought to pull himself up, he realized his satchel was weighing him down, but he'd be damned if he was going to drop it.

Whimpering in fear as he began to slip, his eye sockets suddenly widened as he removed the satchel with his other arm, and used its weight to swing himself back up onto the ledge. Panting in both fear and exhaustion, the skeletal Knight quickly decided that he was NOT going to do that again. Sitting on the floor, he opened the leather flap and checked to make sure none of his supplies had fallen out. Relieved that nothing had been lost or damaged, Dan allowed himself a small smile as he stood up and reattached his satchel to his belt.

Now that he had half of what he needed, he turned to the right and walked down the hallway where he had placed the green rune. Jumping down the small ledge, he turned to the right and placed the red rune into the claw's palm, opening the gate in the process. Cautiously walking down the staircase, Dan saw a strange stone cart with a small orange flame burning out of the top. As he looked around, he found it was too dark to see clearly without walking into a wall, or one of the few sets of glass spikes scattered throughout the tunnel.

Pushing the cart along the tracks, he used the flame to see where he was going, thankful he didn't need to push the heavy cart too far as the tracks ended just around the corner. At the end of the tracks were two stone dragons holding up what appeared to be a large red glass heart. Nervously approaching the heart, Dan's eye widened at the sight of the item concealed inside. It was the club he needed to free his beloved, with glowing green scriptures he couldn't even begin to understand covering every possible surface.

Was it really THIS easy? Just grab the club and go? He hoped it would be, but something told him that breaking that glass heart would be a VERY bad idea. Weighing his options, he turned back to the cart and shoved it under the heart with all his might. No bad feeling was going to get in the way of him seeing her again, no matter how intense it was. Standing back, he watched as the flame on the cart caused the glass heart to start beating, quickening its pace until it shattered, releasing both the club and four brightly-colored orbs that disappeared into the ceiling.

Grabbing the club, he began backtracking to a chest he saw while he was pushing the cart. As he opened the bright-yellow chest, his top jaw widened into a grin as he pulled out another copper shield and a song sheet. Sliding the shield onto his arm and placing the song sheet in his satchel, he carried the magic club with him back through the dark hallway and up the stairs the red claw had exposed him to, more than ready to see his beloved once again.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Feeling giddy with how close to seeing Saphira again he was; Dan ran up the stairs to the room where she was imprisoned. Whether it was instinct or something else he didn't know, but SOMETHING stopped him from charging right over to the crystal she was trapped in. Trusting the feeling, Dan looked around and saw the same brightly-colored orbs he had released from the glass heart hovering dangerously close to the monster in the glass. He also saw light filtering in from the window, covering all but the outer edges of the large room.

Pressed up against the wall, Dan carefully eased his way around the light before running into the room where the Organ ghost was still playing the depressing and haunting song. Digging through the satchel, he pulled out both the music sheet and the song sheet, causing the ghost to dance happily before placing them over the other music. "You have saved me an eternity of despair my friend! Now I believe you wish to free the Champion now?" it asked as it turned to face him.

**_"I wish for nothing more than to see her again."_** Dan replied as the ghost blanched for a moment before nodding. "I certainly hope you know what you are doing Sir Knight. I cannot stop you from freeing her, but I do wish you'd reconsider…she may not seem a monster to you, but nothing good will come of her reuniting with the master." it warned before suddenly snapping its fingers, as if it had remembered something it had forgotten.

"As a token of my gratitude to you Sir Knight, I reward you with this." it said as it played several notes on the Organ, causing a hidden door in the wall to open, exposing yet another gold chalice inside. **_"You helping me to free her is far more than I could ever hope for, so thank YOU Mr. Ghost."_ **he said as he bowed to it in gratitude. "Nonsense! This is a gift my friend, please accept it. And give my regards to your lady." it said with a smile as it suddenly whirled around and rapidly began playing a complex but powerful song, causing the bright-green scriptures on the club to burn brighter, making his rusty armor appear to glow green as well.

Grabbing the chalice in the wall, Dan silently thanked the ghost again as it kept playing the song that will set his beloved free from her crystal prison. Turning from the ghost, he ran straight into the room, forgetting entirely about the light as the doors slammed shut while the brightly-colored orbs soaked into the glass window. Fearfully looking around, Dan let out a scream of terror as the red monster in the glass burst out of the window, sending large lethal shards everywhere, forcing the skeletal Knight to duck down and cover his skull with his hands.

Looking up, his single eye shrank in size as his upper jaw dropped as terror consumed him. With a mighty bellow, the stain-glass monster bared its fangs and gigantic claws as it stood between him and Saphira's crystal. Looking at the monster, he knew in his bones that he had to kill it before he had any chance at freeing her. Standing on shaking legs, he drew his sword just as the monster lunged at him. Rolling out of the way, he slashed at its legs to have no effect on it at all. Suddenly jumping up, the monster exposed its heart as shards of glass began shooting from it towards him.

Ducking behind the crystal, he was relieved to find the shards breaking on the hard crystal while not harming his beloved inside. As the monster roared, Dan suddenly remembered the crossbow Tim had given him in the Hall of Heroes. Putting his sword away, he loaded the crossbow and patiently waited to take a shot at the monster's heart. Spotting Dan, the monster made a backhanding motion, causing glass shards to shoot out of its arm. With a cry of pain, Dan yanked a particularly large piece that had lodged itself in his arm.

Rolling away from the crystal, Dan began shooting bolt after bolt as the monster exposed its heart again. Shrieking in pain, the monster jumped up and stomped its feet where the skeletal Knight had just been standing, determined to crush him under its weight. Getting out of the way just in time, Dan took several more shots at the creature's heart before ducking behind the crystal again. Using his shield, he just barely managed to hold the monster back as it tried to take a bite out of him as he shot its heart again.

As the monster roared, it drew its arm back and swatted Dan away from it as it started staggering on its legs. Hissing in anger, the monster suddenly fired a multicolored beam of energy that caused the area surrounding Dan to turn to glass, trapping him inside. As he desperately tried to break free, the glass surrounding him started crushing him, causing him to let out a loud cry of pain before he gave the glass a hard kick, shattering it instantly. Realizing he wouldn't be able to last much longer against the demon, he fired as many bolts as he could as the monster exposed its heart again.

Halting mid-attack, the monster suddenly let out a gasping noise before it shattered into small pieces on the floor. Limping over to where the monster died, Dan saw it had dropped a key made from stain-glass. Putting it inside the satchel, he staggered on his weak legs before collapsing on top of the magic green fountain that had healed him earlier. Once his injuries had closed, he glanced at his belt to find the magic club still glowing brightly.

Timidly walking over to the crystal, he knelt down so he was eye-level with her helmet as he placed his hand on the pale-green rock that held her captive. It was then did he realize that she had been trapped inside this prison for a hundred years: she didn't know what Zarok has done, didn't know the dead have risen, and didn't know what had become of him. It terrified him to think of how she would react to seeing him this way: would she fear him? Hate him? Reject him? The list went on as he stared sadly into the black eyes of the helmet.

Not knowing until he tried, he gave the crystal an affectionate pat as he stood up again. Slinging the crossbow across his back, he untied the magic club, pulled his arm back as far as he could reach, and hit the crystal as hard as he could. To his astonishment, as soon as the club made contact, the scriptures embedded inside the wood started crawling from the club onto the crystal, destroying the fragile wood in the process. As soon as they were in place, they began burning dark-red markings into the prison.

Fearing the markings would burn her like the crystal, Dan made to try and stop the spell before a loud cracking sound made itself known to him. With wide eye sockets, he watched in awe as a single crack formed and rapidly traveled along the runes covering the crystal. Raising his shield just in time, the skeletal Knight was able to protect himself as the crystal was suddenly obliterated. Dashing forward with speed that surprised him, he caught hold of Saphira before she could fall into the sharp glass that surrounded her.

With some difficulty, he managed to avoid the sharp spines down the spine of her armor as he picked her up and carried her a safe distance away from the mess. Gently setting her down, Dan couldn't contain his excitement or worry any longer as he carefully removed her helmet. Instead of seeing a demon of Zarok's in her place, he felt as if he could finally breathe after being held underwater as he saw the face of his beloved. She was just as beautiful as he'd remembered the first time he saw her without her armor.

Her eyes were closed in sleep, the wound that that bastard Maverick had given her had long-since healed: leaving a shiny white scar in its place, and her midnight-dark hair was still as silky and wavy as he'd remembered it to be. Shedding tears of joy, he rested his forehead against her own as he pulled her into his lap, hugged her close and waited patiently for her to wake up, so that he may bring her with him to the Hall of Heroes…and have her gain the honorary place amongst them she deserved all along.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

After being asleep for what felt like hours, I vaguely remember being picked up and carried off somewhere. As I became more aware of my surroundings, I noticed I was leaning on something hard and cold: like metal. Focusing on the strange object, said object moved under me for a moment before becoming still again.

That fact alone made me realize I was sitting in something's lap, and they were wearing armor. Only when they carefully removed my helmet did I finally react: snapping my eyes open, I stumbled out of their lap and unsheathed the claws on my gauntlets in defense. Throughout my life I had been preparing myself for many things, but what sat before me wasn't one of them. Sitting on the floor was a skeleton in rusty armor; it had no jaw or pinkie fingers. It had a well-stuffed leather satchel attached to its belt, as well as a sword and a crossbow slung across its back.

But what baffled me the most about it, was its single brown eye staring at me with a confused and hurt look. As I stared at it, the skeleton suddenly got to its feet, making me glare at it and prepare to defend myself in case it tried to attack me. 'Is this one of Zarok's soldiers? Possibly, but why would it free me if it was? And why was it dressed in a Knight's armor?' I thought as it raised its boney hands to show it meant no harm.

Not trusting it for a second, I didn't lower my claws or drop my stance. **_"Are you alright Milady?"_** it asked, taking me by surprise at its strange way of talking, and my ability to understand what it was saying. It spoke in hums as if it was gagged, and its top jaw moved as if it still had muscles attached to it. "As fine as I can be after waking up in the arms of the dead." I snapped, causing its shoulders to slump in what I believed to be sadness.

Narrowing my eyes, I watched the skeleton drop its weapons and slowly approach me, hands raised in surrender. "You do not recognize me? I was hoping that you would at least remember my voice." it hummed as it stopped a few feet away from me as I dropped my defensive stance, but never let it out of my sight. "Should I know you? Forgive me Mr. Skeleton, but the dead don't usually go around making friends around here." I said as it shifted on its feet nervously in a way that was eerily familiar to me.

**_"N-no disrespect, but that really wounds me Saphira."_** it said, as I suddenly leapt forward in a pounce and pinned it to the floor, shock clear in its brown eye. "How do you know my name? A spy of Zarok's perhaps? And here I thought raising the dead alone was disgraceful, but now he's gone and resurrected someone who knows my name to screw with me. If you know me as you claim, for what purpose did I come to Gallowmere?" I questioned as I stared into its eye, looking for any signs of lying to come from it.

**_"Y-you were sent to aid us in the defeat of Zarok and his unholy army of demons. You arrived on a large black horse that had armor similar to your own, after you greeted the King, you p-put Maverick in his place by smashing him into the ground. You were then escorted to Peregrin Castle to discuss the reason why you had been sent there."_** it coughed out, making my eyes widen at the truth it spoke as I climbed off its chest plate, allowing it to get up and let me see the tattered, but familiar red tunic it wore underneath.

"Either you are very good at lying, or you speak the truth. But I'm curious, how does a skeletal Knight know my name?" I questioned with a sickening feeling that I also knew the skeleton standing before me. **_"Because Milady, I am Sir Daniel Fortesque."_ **it replied as tears immediately formed in my eyes at the name. 'This can't be! He was dead. The dead don't return to the living without the use of dark magic. There was NO possible way Sir Daniel could be standing in front of me unless…' I thought as his words sunk in, causing a mix of emotions to consume me at once.

"P-prove it." I stuttered as I stumbled back, causing the skeletal Knight to reach forward and catch me before I could fall into the multicolored glass on the floor. Instead of releasing me, he slipped his boney arms around my waist and pulled me close to him. **_"When you approached me sitting on a rock the night before the Battle of Gallowmere, you told me I had every right to be afraid. That's when you told the story of how scared you were when you had been attacked by a dragon. The last thing you said to me before I had kissed you was that you could see the hero in me, despite my cowardice."_ **he said as my jaw dropped in a mix of shock and horror.

There was absolutely NO way he could be lying, I had made sure I wasn't followed that night. Now that I was close enough to really take in his appearance, I saw that he had the same soft brown eye color Dan had, and the way his voice sounded regardless of the hums, was smooth and kind. As I looked him in the eye: Dan's eye, I saw the truth and affection he was feeling for me. With tears running down my face, I reached up and stroked his cheekbone, making sure that this was no dream or trick of Zarok's.

"D-Dan?" I sniffed as his eye lit up and his top jaw became the largest grin I had ever seen as he nodded, making me hide my face in his armor as I let my tears free. As I cried, his grip tightened as he rested his skull on top of my head as he let out tears of his own. Though his were tears of joy, I was crying for a different reason entirely.

'I caused this! It's MY fault he's this way now! Because of me, Dan is a walking corpse.' I thought in despair as I turned away from him, making Dan become confused and concerned. **_"I disgust you."_ **he stated with hurt in his voice, making me turn to face him, surprised he would think something like that. "N-no! That's-that's not it. I-I did this to you Dan, I got you killed!" I cried, making his eye sockets widen before he pulled me into a hug again, not letting go no matter how much I wanted to escape.

**_"Why do you believe such a thing Saphira? Zarok's archers killed me, not you."_ **he said as he looked me in the eye. "Because I promised! I promised you I would cover you; that I had your back. I said I would be with you every step of the way and I LIED to you! I abandoned you Daniel, and because of that I got you killed…I never should have made that pledge to begin with. If I hadn't, you would probably still be alive right now. You never should have freed me, you should've just let me die for my betrayal." I said as I hid my face in my hands and sobbed, not caring if he saw my weak side at all.

**_"Enough of those tears, we both knew I was going to die so please do not blame yourself for this. Besides, if you hadn't left us to create that rockslide, Gallowmere would have been lost to Zarok long before now. And another thing, you have done an excellent job on Zarok's face, it's never looked better if I do say so myself."_ **he said with a smirk, making me giggle a bit as I wiped my tears away before I replied. "Yeah, he was pretty pissed about that. Too bad I couldn't paint a picture of it." I said with a sniff as he laughed before letting go of me as I walked over and picked up my helmet.

As I watched him reattach his supplies, I couldn't help but wonder how he knew about the rockslide. Dan had died way before I even reached the cliff, so how could he have known anything of what I had done? 'And have his feet always been this floppy?' I thought with a muffled snicker as he walked toward the large window where the monster had been before, he reached into his satchel and pulled out a golden chalice that turned the hole in the glass into a bright-blue portal.

"How did you know about the rockslide and Zarok's face Dan?" I asked as he turned to face me with a smile. **_"Canny Tim had told me all about how you made the enemy fall like rain, what I would have given to have been able to see it."_ **he said, making me flinch in shock at the answer he gave. "Tim told you? How is that possible? Forgive my questions, but I'm confused." I admitted as he walked over to me and took my hand in his own.

Even though it felt strange to be holding hands with a skeleton, especially one with four fingers, it didn't make me think any less of him in the least. **_"Would you like to see?"_ **he asked as he began leading me towards the portal in the window. Curious of where the portal led, I nodded at Dan who bowed at the waist before stepping aside to allow me to go first.

Putting my helmet on, I glanced back at Dan who gave me an encouraging smile, before I jumped up through the mystic-blue magic and into a place unknown as my rescuer, comrade and beloved Knight followed through right behind me.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

As I stepped through the portal, I felt as if I was falling from a great height and yet, somehow not. The feeling had lasted only a few moments before my feet suddenly touched something solid, making me dig the blades on my boots into it so I didn't fall over. Keeping my eyes closed until the queasy feeling in my stomach went away, I felt Dan place his hand on my shoulder and ask if I was alright.

"Just trying not to lose my lunch." I grumbled as he laughed before giving my shoulder a pat. **_"No need to be so bitter, I felt the same when I first came here."_ **he said in an amused voice as I scoffed at the thought of Dan losing anything when he HAD no stomach. "And where pray tell, is here?" I asked as I took a deep breath to help make the feeling go away. "Open your eyes and see Milady, this is something that even I can't describe." he said as I got curious, usually Dan was good at describing things, so for him to admit he couldn't intrigued me.

Trusting him, I opened my eyes and I swore my jaw hit the floor: we were standing in an entryway to Heaven; at least that's what it looked like with all the clouds and sunrise colors blended into everything. As I took in the pillars, marble and aqua-green glass; I swore that I had either lost my mind, or I was dead and had gone to Heaven. "Dan…am I dead?" I asked, causing him to snicker as he shook his head before pulling me to him, snapping me out of my daze. **_"You have not seen anything yet, right this way Lady Stormhunter."_** Dan said as he stepped off the light-green pedestal we were standing on and gestured for me to follow him.

Before I could even take a step into the place all warriors dream and sing songs about, a stone gargoyle on the wall suddenly opened its eyes and hissed viciously at me, causing me to jump back and raise my claws in fright. "Thou shalt not enter the Hall of Heroes! This is a place for the heroes of time, NOT wicked demons like IT! BEGONE!" it snarled as it spat fire at my feet, making me jump back onto the pedestal with a startled cry.

If I wasn't welcome, that was a terrible shame but I wouldn't argue as I waited to be returned to the Mausoleum, only to find myself still standing on the pedestal, making me think I was somehow supposed to be here. **_"Leave her alone gargoyle! She's with me, let her pass."_** I heard Dan say as he jumped in between the stone creature and me, shocking me to see Dan being brave on my account.

"It is not welcome here! We knows not how it has gotten here, but if you linger with it, you shall be banished as well!" it growled at him as I stepped forward and put my hand on his arm, making Dan turn and look at me. "Dan, it's okay. If I'm forbidden to enter then I shall go, I refuse to have you punished because of this." I said as Dan shook his head before grabbing my wrist, not allowing me to move. **_"You deserve to be here just as much as any of the other heroes Saphira. If it had not been for your bravery, Gallowmere would have been lost."_** he said before glaring harshly at the gargoyle in the wall. "You WILL let her pass, before you find yourself in pieces." he threatened as he stepped right up to the magic creature.

As I watched him, I was at a loss for words: the Dan I had known would be too timid to threaten anyone. Now he was challenging a gargoyle to a fight! And he was doing it for my right to enter the Hall of Heroes. 'If this is you now, I wonder what else had changed since I had been captured.' I thought as the gargoyle sighed in defeat before snarling at me one last time. "We refuse to accept it as a hero; however we shall let it pass. Do not expect the others to be this accepting." it said before going back to sleep, just as Dan turned to face me with a smile on his boney face, even if it was a strained one.

**_"See? This is where you belong, even if they do not believe it. If they don't see you as the hero you are, we're just going to have to prove it to them."_ **he said as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders while avoiding the spines on my armor. "Dan, there's something I must tell you." I said, making him look at me with a fearful look. "No! Nothing like that, when I was captured….Zarok he-he did something to me. I haven't the slightest clue as to what, but the others can sense his magic on me. That's why they don't want me here." I said as he relaxed before his gaze turned steely as he led me down the marble and glass walkway toward the center of the Hall, the blades on my feet making an awful racket with every step I took, making the both of us wince.

"I guess I should have made these removable huh?" I said as we both laughed as he stabbed a finger in his earhole, trying to clear it of its ringing. As we entered the main dining area, I immediately heard the outraged whispers and curses of the stone statues around us. Tightening his grip, Dan led me to a pedestal with a living hero with the appearance of a Viking holding a rather intimidating war hammer. As we approached, the hero greeted Dan before glaring so many daggers at me I swore he could see right through my armor and into my cursed soul.

Gulping nervously, I eased behind Dan as the hero gave a mocking scoff before addressing Dan. "Fortesque! What's this I hear about you leaving that arch-cad Zarok alive, I thought you killed the fella?! And her! How DARE you bring such an unholy being into this Hall, have you gone mad?!" he said as I looked down in shame before Dan stepped forward. **_"She is NOT twisted, or wicked or evil! Zarok has cursed her with his magic, and if it hadn't been for her Gallowmere would now belong to Zarok, as well as the rest of the realms."_ **Dan snapped; causing a shocked look to appear on the hero's face before it melted into one of understanding.

"My most sincere apologies, I hadn't known. Now then Fortesque, why haven't you killed Zarok yet?" he asked as he played with his hammer. **_"Well, I tried. Lady Stormhunter has done more damage than I."_** Dan replied as the hero looked at me with a surprised look on his face. "Have you now? Ah Yes! Lady Stormhunter! I remember you now, that lad Tim would tell us how you have made Zarok's demons fall like rain, scarred the man's face too! Well done, well done! Allow me to put in a good word for you, after I shall treat you to a pint." he said as I shifted on my feet in embarrassment, as I was unused to such a compliment from a legendary hero.

**_"I led the charge that day."_ **Dan grumbled as I patted his shoulder with a snicker while the hero turned his attention back to him. "Nevermind that you old warhorse, happens to the best of us! You think you slaughter a chap, but then up he pops again: crushed limbs, fluttering like butterflies' wings. But otherwise half a bit chipper, or is that just me?" he said as he laughed hard enough to make himself cry.

Inside my helmet I rolled my eyes at the obviously rehearsed reply, but wisely didn't say anything. 'Especially when that hammer could crush me like fresh snow underfoot.' I thought as the hero stood up straight and cleared his throat. "Anyway, I believe those pesky zombies are a bit more of a handful then you remember? How are you on weapons old man?" he asked as I internally groaned at the mention of zombies. 'As if I hadn't had enough problems already! Now I have to put down more stinking dead, I guess the spurned can never catch a break.' I thought bitterly as Dan scratched his skull in thought.

**_"Well…"_ **he answered as the hero suddenly swung his hammer off his shoulder and held it out to him. "Tell you what; you can take my old war hammer. I'm sure you'd get a lot more uses out of it than me. The only good it's done me during my two centuries here is helping me crack open walnuts, crack a few skulls for old Stanyer Iron Hewer." he said as he dropped it at our feet with a loud clang. **_"Oh…Okay. Thanks…"_ **Dan said unsure as he strained his bones, trying to lift the undoubtedly heavy weapon.

Staring at the huge hammer, I couldn't help but start laughing at the sight of poor Dan trying to pick it up, damn thing was bigger than the both of us combined, and the kicked-puppy look Dan had on his boney face hadn't helped my control in the least. "H-here Dan, let me help you." I said laughing as I stepped up next to him, dug my claws into the wood of the handle, and lifted with all my strength.

Even though lifting this thing was a great workout, I highly doubted the both of us could carry it far. "You possess impressive strength Lady Stormhunter, Zarok should keep an eye on his back yes?" Stanyer praised as Dan and I finally managed to situate it so that he could use it without too much trouble. "Zarok should watch more than his back, I certainly hope he has plenty of guards. Because he's going to need more than those to protect himself from me." I growled as Stanyer laughed again as he slapped me on the back making me stumble forward, quickly pulling his hand away after it made contact with the spikes down the middle of my back.

"That's the spirit! I like you Stormhunter, I shall tell the others about you, while you two be sure to crush those no-good swamp dwellers into dust." he said as he began turning back into a statue, while Dan and I turned and headed back to the portal. Even though they were silent, I could still feel the hateful stares of the other heroes burning into my back as we stepped onto the portal, not knowing what was to come next, but will try our hardest to face it head-on and without fear.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Instead of the portal returning us inside the Mausoleum like I had originally thought, I was overjoyed to find myself outside. The air was crisp and cool, the stars and trees were just as I had remembered them and the moon would be completely full the very next night. Even though this was my first time outside in a hundred years according to Dan, the land felt unchanged; not counting the scent of death or walking dead factor of course. And that's another thing: if I had been trapped for a hundred years, how was I still alive and strong instead of looking like Dan? Either way, I would not complain as long as I wasn't going to turn into one of Zarok's disgusting demons, but I was going to thank him for the crystal keeping me young all these years anyway.

Looking at Dan, I saw he was digging around in his satchel with a concentrated look on his face. "What's wrong?" I asked as I looked at him with concern as he furrowed his eye sockets together in worry. **_"I cannot find the key the stain-glass monster dropped. Oh wait! There it is."_ **he said with a relieved sigh as he pulled out a large key made from multicolored glass. After he put it back, I playfully swatted his hand as he started affectionately playing with the horns on my helmet and started walking down the worn dirt path towards a deep fast-flowing stream with a broken bridge in the middle.

As I made to jump across, Dan suddenly snatched me away from the edge and pulled me to him. **_"Saphira wait, it's too dangerous. You could fall in, or get eaten by a giant fish!"_** he panicked as I gave him a deadpanned look from inside my helmet. 'A giant fish? Really Dan?' I thought amused as I wiggled out of his grip and faced him. "How long have you known me, a hundred years? You should know by now that danger fears me." I said as I ran toward the end of the bridge, jumped off my hands in a handspring, front-flipped over the gap and landed on my feet in a crouch on the other side.

Standing up, I turned to face Dan who looked like a love-struck teenager as he stood frozen in his spot. 'I just can't help but mess with him a bit.' I thought with a mischievous giggle as I called to him. "Are you going to jump across, or do I have to come get you?" I teased as he suddenly shook his skull before running and jumping over the bridge altogether. "Showoff." I smirked when I saw the cocky look in his eye. **_"What can I say, I'm the Hero of Gallowmere. I'll show you!"_ **he said as he drew his sword and stabbed and slashed at the air as if he were fighting multiple enemies at once. That display would have impressed me, if he hadn't tripped over his floppy feet and fell face-first into the dirt, causing a large cloud of dust to float into the air. Laughing, I bent down and helped him up and dusted him off as he pulled a stone out of his left eye socket.

"Well, at least you were graceful." I said as he gave me a sheepish look before walking slightly in front of me, leading me further down the path. As we walked toward a bend in the path, I noticed the Pine trees were growing far closer together, making them a perfect place for an ambush. Quietly unsheathing my claws, I eyed the tree line for any signs of movement. Just as I had predicted, as soon as we rounded the corner, several zombies and skeletons holding shields and swords lunged at us. At Dan's startled yelp, I dashed forward and stabbed my claws through the back of a zombie's head that had tried to bite through Dan's armor.

Noticing me, the zombies preferred to go for me since I actually had meat on my bones they could eat. As they lumbered towards me, Dan started dismembering and stabbing the ones surrounding him while casting me worried looks every now and then. "Just worry about yourself, leave these guys to me." I said to him as I snatched a skeleton's skull in my palm before flexing my wrist, crushing its brittle skull to dust. As a zombie grabbed me from behind, I sank my claws into its rotting arms and pulled it forward as I arched my back, causing the zombie to become skewered on the spines along my back.

Glancing at Dan, I saw he was a bit overwhelmed at the number of zombies surrounding him, but when I tried to assist he halted me with a grin. **_"Saphira, look what I can do!"_** he said as he pulled his sword arm back and spun his torso completely around his body, killing every zombie that was near him. Ripping a zombie's head from its shoulders, I gave it a good kick as it flew and landed in the stream with a splash. "Very impressive Dan." I praised as I grabbed a skeleton by its arms and kicked it in the chest, scattering its bones in every direction. Once the worm-ridden corpses were dealt with, we continued on our way out of the rather intimidating graveyard.

After a few moments, a rather fat zombie lumbered out from behind a wall, making Dan stand protectively in front of me. As it lumbered closer, I suddenly had an idea as I tapped Dan on his shoulder. "Why don't you give the hammer Stanyer gave us a try?" I suggested as he nodded before putting away his sword and hefted the heavy war hammer off his back, while I took Tim's crossbow to help him lighten the load. As he lifted the hammer, I looked down the sights of the crossbow and fired a bolt between a zombie's eyes that had approached from the side. As it fell, I was shocked to find I had killed not one, but TWO zombies with that one shot.

When I was done praising myself and keeping stray zombies away, I looked at Dan just as he brought the hammer down on the fat zombie's head, trying not to be sick at the sound of crunching bones and squishy fluids; or at the sight of the gore-splashed hammer as Dan picked it back up. Seeing that the hammer made the zombie look like something the Butcher would grind up to feed his dog, we both quickly agreed to use the hammer more often, despite the nasty mess it causes.

After an hour of following Dan through the graveyard: kindly renamed Fortesque by the villagers and killing things that go bump in the night, we finally stopped at a large red door with the face of a snarling monster on it. As Dan searched for the key, I climbed over a low-point in the wall and found a yellow chest. Opening it, I let out a small cry of victory as I pulled out the medium-sized silver shield and a strange blue stone with a carving of a moon in the middle. As I returned to where Dan was, I decided to give the shield to him because he was more exposed than I was, while placing the strange stone in a small satchel I had found in a bush.

"Hey Dan, catch!" I yelled as I threw the shield like a disk in his direction, trying not to laugh as he fought to grab it. Once he could get a good look at what I had found, his eye lit up as he turned to me with a smile. **_"This is great! Where did you find it?"_ **he asked as he slipped it on his arm. "I saw a section of the fence was gone so I went to take a look. That was in a chest I found in there." I said as he tested the weight of the shield before pulling out the stain-glass key. **_"Saphira, you're the best."_ **he said as he hugged me before opening the door and leading me through.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Cautiously walking through the door, I saw more cracked tombstones scattered across the grass as well as a few zombies off in the distance loafing around a building of some kind. Before I could warn him, a wolf leapt out from behind the fence and latched onto his arm, making him yell in pain as he tried to shake off the snarling beast. Gripping it by the scruff of its neck, I yanked the savage canine off and slammed it into the dirt before it rolled over and stood with a yelp.

"He is NOT a chew stick you filthy mutt!" I growled, standing defensively between it and him as Dan whimpered in pain as the wolf's teeth left deep holes in his bones. Snarling, the wolf howled as another one joined it and they both began stalking towards me with their yellow fangs bared. As I grabbed one of the wolves' snouts as it tried to bite me, the other one managed to knock me to the ground as it tried to rip my neck open with vicious snarls and barks.

Ignoring Dan's panicked cries, I shoved the side of my gauntlet into the wolf's mouth as I kicked it in the chest with my boot, talon blades leaving two deep bleeding wounds, staining its brown and white fur red as it slammed into the fence with a whine before it dropped into the grass. Holding the other one by the neck, I flexed my claws into its soft fur before pulling back, ending its life with one quick, but brutal yank. Glaring at the wounded wolf, I dashed forward just as it jumped at me with an open mouth and threw my head back into it; skewering the canine on the helmet's horns.

Shaking it off my head, I quickly walked over to Dan, who was sniffling while clutching his arm, pain and fear too easy to see in his eye. Taking my bloodstained helmet off, I knelt down on the grass next to him and reached for his arm, frowning when he flinched away from my attempt to help. "Let me see it Dan." I said softly while reaching for his arm again. Before I could touch it however, he pulled back as tears ran down his cheekbone and dripped off his exposed teeth. **_"H-hurts too much, d-don't touch it."_ **he pleaded while sniffling as I turned his head towards me so he could look me in the eye.

"I won't touch it if it hurts, but you have to let me see it. You don't want your arm to fall off if the wolf bit all the way through do you? " I asked as he rapidly shook his head with a fearful look in his eye as he started trembling. 'Nice job, try to make him feel better but only make it worse. Well done Saphira.' I scolded myself as I slowly took his boney hand in mine and uncovered his wound. Looking at it, it was what I had expected to see…just not that bad: the wolf's teeth had not only made holes deep enough to see completely through his arm, but his thrashing had caused the bone to become splintered and jagged, looking as if someone sloppily broke a stick over their knee.

Cringing at the sight, I stood up and ripped a tattered flag off the nearby stone pillar before kneeling back down next to him. **_"W-what's that f-for?"_ **he asked, his voice watery from crying as I tore the faded red flag into strips before setting them out straight. "It's okay Dan, I'm going to fix you right up don't you worry." I said, giving his hand a squeeze before pulling out one of the Harlech health potions from his satchel. As I soaked the strips of cloth into the potion until they turned burgundy, I momentarily though of home and what had become of it before I put the half-empty bottle back where it belonged. "I won't lie to you Daniel, this is going to hurt and it's going to hurt a lot, you may want to prepare yourself." I said as I carefully took his wounded arm from him, allowing him to sit as close to me as he wanted: which was right up against me, not that I minded because I knew personally how much it was going to burn.

Taking a strip, I tightened my hold on his arm when he tried to pull it away as I began wrapping the splintered bone, involuntarily wincing at the hissing sound of the potion making contact with his splintered arm. As I kept binding his wound, he hid his skull in between my neck and shoulder to try to muffle his screams of agony and pleas for me to stop, making me feel beyond guilty but it had to be done. "Almost done Dan, only one more to go." I whispered to him as I glanced around for anything that wanted to kill us or being drawn in by Dan's screams.

Hearing what I said, he wrapped his other arm around me and squeezed as tightly as he could as he sobbed out his suffery. Though his hold made it extremely hard to breathe, I managed to hold him still long enough to tightly tie the make-shift tourniquet together as it held his nearly-shattered bone in place. Not wanting to jerk him around and hurt him more than he already was, I positioned the both of us so we were leaning against the mossy stone of the wall, out of immediate sight of anything hostile that might have heard Dan's yelling.

As his sniffles became less frequent, I felt him pull me closer to him and rest his head on the flat part of my shoulder plate. Glancing at him out of the corner of my eye, I saw that the skeletal Knight had fallen asleep on me and was cuddling me like a frightened child to its favorite toy. 'Poor thing probably hasn't had a moment to rest since Zarok resurrected him, and all that screaming and fighting he had been doing wore him out.' I thought with a smile as I took in the peaceful look on his boney face, though he was a bit intimidating when he was sleeping: his eye disappeared, leaving his skull to have two empty eye sockets instead of one.

And his missing lower jaw gave him the impression of a constant murderous and maniacal expression. Giving my beloved Knight a soft smile, l decided on making myself as comfortable as I could with the useful but annoying spines on my back as I let Dan sleep, leaving me to keep watch over the nightmarish hell that Zarok had unleashed upon the once-peaceful realm of Gallowmere.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Looking up after a few hours of keeping watch, I saw with growing dread that the moon and stars haven't moved at all since we left the Mausoleum. It was then I realized that Zarok had used his Evernight spell to drain the sunlight from the sky, cloaking the realm in the darkness of night. 'If he's used that spell, that means he's trying to resurrect his shadow demons! What the HELL are we doing taking a NAP while this is happening?!' I thought as I frantically shook Dan awake, causing the skeletal Knight to wake up mid-snore and leap to his feet with his sword drawn, frantically looking around for the reason I had woken him so suddenly.

**_"W-what's near? Demon or monster, show yourself!"_** he shouted as I scrambled to my feet, put my helmet on, and started running down the path toward the building in the distance. "Come on Dan! We cannot stand by and let that damned necromancer release those demons!" I shouted back at him, unsheathing my claws as he sprinted up behind me. Slashing the few stray zombies into pieces, I made to storm into the building before Dan grabbed my hand with his good arm and turned me to face him, concern and worry in his eye as well as on his face.

**_"What ails you Saphira? What do you fear?"_ **he asked as I caught my breath and calmed myself. "The fact that Zarok has used his Evernight spell: which means he wishes to release his shadow demons. You know as well as I the consequences of this Dan, and as the Champions it is our duty to make sure that doesn't happen." I said as he nodded before releasing me, allowing me to turn to the heavily-weathered front of the building, somehow ironically named Undertakers. Stepping up the cracked and moss covered steps; I approached the wooden door and gave it a tug, growling to myself when I saw it was locked.

As I searched for a keyhole, I saw a yellow clawed hand sticking out of the wall. 'What trickery is this? Maybe Dan knows since he had been awake longer than me.' I thought as I turned to Dan, who was keeping watch in case anything tried to attack us from behind. "Hey Dan, are you familiar with these?" I asked, stepping aside so Dan could see what I was talking about. Seeing the claw, his face split into a smile as he nodded.

**_"Those hands want runes, or flat colorful stones with carvings in them. They are picky though, they will only open the door if you give them a rune the same color as they."_** he explained as he drew his sword and began looking around for a yellow rune. As I followed to help him look, we discovered a hidden area behind the small hill the building sat upon. As we rounded the corner, a zombie wearing armor lunged at me. Jumping in surprise, I grabbed the zombie by the arm and flipped it over my back into the grass.

Once it was down, I raised my boot and stomped on its head; sending rotten flesh, brains and gore across the grass. Shuddering in disgust, I dragged my foot to clean it as Dan raised his hammer and smashed a wolf that had been sleeping at the top of the hill. Climbing to the top of the hill, I saw it was surrounded by a fence with a flat yellow stone sitting in the dirt. As Dan picked it up and put it in his satchel, he turned to me with a smile on his boney face.

"Is that the rune?" I asked as he nodded before walking past me and back towards the locked door. 'Why do men always have to do things the hard way?' I wondered as I ran forward and jumped the fence, landing on the doorstep just as Dan rounded the corner. Noticing I had gotten there before him, I laughed as his eye popped out of his skull as he stumbled over his words, trying to come up with how I had gotten there as he put his eye back in its socket.

"Jumped the fence." was all I said as I pointed upwards. **_"It appears I may have to keep a closer eye on you, wouldn't want you to get stuck somewhere."_** he teased as he placed the rune in the claw, opening the door and exposing a wooden staircase heading downward into a pitch-dark area that I couldn't make out from where I stood. 'If that statement didn't have a double-meaning, I don't know what does.' I thought with a snicker, causing Dan to pause mid-step and look at me curiously. "And you may want to pick your words a bit more carefully Sir Knight, wouldn't want to give the wrong impression." I teased back as I began walking down the creaky stairs, laughing as he suddenly caught on to his statement with a choking sound as he frantically tried to explain he hadn't meant what it had appeared.

The laughter suddenly died as I suddenly froze, causing Dan to walk right into me. **_"What is it? What do you see?"_ **he asked nervously as I didn't answer him, just stared straight ahead as my body froze in terror. Standing at the bottom of the dark stairs hidden in shadow, was none other than Death. He was just as I had remembered him with his torn and tattered robes, blackest of darkness under the great hood that hid his face, and his legendary scythe appropriately-named Soul Cleaver.

**_"Saphira?"_ **Dan asked again, panicking a bit when I once again couldn't answer him. As I stared at the Ferrier of Lost Souls, he raised his skeletal hand and beckoned me to him, causing me to gulp loudly and slowly approach the harbinger, and not by my own will. Once I reached the bottom step, I heard Dan scream in terror as he saw what I had seen all along as he rapidly stumbled over his feet trying to get me away from the entity. As I stared into the great hood, Death slowly pointed at me with one boney finger, halting his movement as a loud crash made itself known in the too-quiet hallway.

Too fearful to turn away, I saw that Dan had fainted through the reflection of the scythe. Resuming his motion, Death pointed directly at the hidden scar over my eye before halting entirely. "I-it was you wasn't it? Y-you were the one that saved me." I stuttered with a loud gulp as he slowly nodded before placing his hand on my head, making me flinch terribly. Instead of bursting into flame or having my soul sucked out of my body, I was so surprised at the eerily hollowed voice inside my head that I couldn't even breathe.

_"Indeed little one, I have spared your soul that day." _he said as I became confused at why he would spare ME of all people when he could have spared someone who deserved to live, like Dan. "But why? Why have you spared me when I was no one special?" I questioned as a dark sinister chuckle sounded throughout the room, making it feel as if my very blood had frozen. _"You have been chosen to bring an end to a great evil, A Champion of Champions that surpasses all mortals."_ he explained, but only succeeded in confusing me more then I already was. 'Champion of Champions? What the bloody hell does that even mean?!' I yelled in my head as I looked up into his hood again.

"Then why don't the other Heroes accept me? What has Zarok done to make everyone fear and hate me so?" I asked. At the mention of the sorcerer, Death ripped his hand away from my head and swung his scythe at me, forcing me to drop to the floor as the mighty blade split a stone pillar in half as if it were a hot blade to butter, sending chunks large and small everywhere.

Standing on wobbly legs, I risked a glance at his hood to find two dark bloody-red pupil-less eyes glaring at me. Snatching me by the throat, he raised me up so I was eye level with him as his dark voice invaded my mind again._ "Do not speak that vile creature's name, and do not make me regret granting you eternal life Saphira Stormhunter. It would be a great shame to allow such a warrior an early death when its task had not been fulfilled."_ he warned, the threat crystal clear as he dropped me to the floor, allowing me to breathe before allowing me to get up from my position on the cold stone floor. 'Eternal life?! He has made me immortal?!' I thought in horror as I stared in fear through the eyes of my helmet as Death patiently waited for me to rise to my feet, and possibly for my soul if I wasn't careful with what was to come next.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

After I could breathe without coughing, I looked fearfully at Death as he placed his hand on my head again. "W-what do you mean task? And how will I know it has been fulfilled?" I asked him as he rested his scythe over his shoulder, the blade hugging the back of his neck. _"You have been chosen to act as a guardian over the realm. Many evil men seek to control power that is not their own, you as well as your companion will be sent to fight many times. However, should you give in to the darkness that dwells within; you shall suffer a fate worse than even I could give."_ he said, giving me a very ominous feeling within the very depth of my soul, everyone knew that Death was not to be trifled with; but to hear that there was such a thing as a fate worse than death terrified me more than anything at the moment.

'What does he mean guardian? And how am I supposed to protect the realm if I don't know who else besides Zarok who wishes to take it as their own?' I thought as I tried to make sense of what he was telling me. As I pondered this, I was suddenly overcome with dread at the mention of darkness within. Terrified of the answer, I closed my eyes before asking the question that I KNEW was going to change not only me, but quite possibly the fate of the entire realm.

"Death tell me, what has he done to me?" I asked while holding my breath in fear of what Zarok has done to make everyone fear and hate me. Instead of answering me like I had hoped he would, he pulled his hand back and conjured an eerie green flame in his outstretched palm. Watching in awe, I couldn't stop the cry of fear and surprise as he suddenly flicked his wrist, sending the flame to consume my helmet. Peeking my eyes open, I found myself not burning or feeling the heat of the fire, but a vision not even my worst nightmares could compare to.

Within the flames I saw a great black beast that turned deep-purple when the light hit it a certain way. It had a slender body that almost looked dragon-like with large ragged wings, powerful hind legs and arms with sickle-shaped talons that were stained with the blood of the innocent. On its wings were a pair of hands that it used to walk, as its arms were too short to reach the ground, making it seem as if it had six legs altogether. Its tail was as thick as a tree trunk that had six lethal spines growing from the arrow-shaped tip, its toe talons were thick and sharp; almost like Death's scythe. The neck of the beast was thick and its face had a short snout filled with long fangs that had four longer ones that jutted out of its mouth, which was also home to a thick forked tongue that reminded me of a snake's.

Surrounding the face was a frill of thin spines that moved like hair in the breeze whenever it moved, and its eyes were a very deep blue that had such a hungry and savage look in them I thought it could kill me just by glaring. Along the back of its neck and down its tail was a mane of shiny black fur, while the rest of its body was covered in thick scales that looked as if it could block any weapon. As it reared on its hind legs, it let out a deafening roar before stretching its wings out to its sides and released a blast of purple lightning that had destroyed entire villages, leaving nothing but ashes and burning stone.

Once the flames extinguished themselves, I dropped to the floor and ripped my helmet off as I fought to control my fear. Panting hard with tears running down my face, I looked up at Death who stood quietly in his corner watching me. "W-w-what the fuck WAS that thing?!" I stuttered as I hugged myself to try and stop shaking as I desperately looked to the harbinger for an answer. To my utter horror and despair, he didn't answer like I wished he would with all my might. Instead he slowly raised his boney hand and pointed at me with a single finger before he transformed into a shadow and vanished without a trace.

As I was consumed by panic, I scrambled as quickly as I could to a crack in the wall that was big enough for me to hide in. Not even trying to calm myself anymore, I became consumed by my own fear at the fact that that MONSTER was me! As I sobbed and screamed, I remembered a tale my father had once told me when I was little and misbehaving. He told me of a monstrous dragon like no other, a creature that controlled the storms that was black as night. One having six legs and consumed the souls of all in its path with breath like lightning and a voice of thunder.

He would tell me how its claws ripped apart legions of soldiers and its tail leveling entire castles. It was so evil that not even the most wicked of men could tame it, and how its very name caused even the bravest man to hide like a child. As I buried my face in my knees I realized why I had been scorned by everyone around me. Zarok's curse hadn't been for me to live forever while all those I had loved withered away no….Zarok had cursed me to become the very thing all beings living and dead alike fear with their very souls…the Jabberwocky. I had known not how long I had been this way nor did I care, but I was momentarily brought back by the sound of Dan calling my name.

As he approached my hiding place, I hid my face between my knees so he couldn't see how petrified I truly was. **_"Saphira?"_ **he called softly as I heard him crouch next to where I was hiding. Out of reflex, I yelled as if I had been burned when he touched me. Quickly pulling his hand back as if he had hurt me, Dan dropped his supplies and tried to get me to come out. "G-go away Dan, I-it's for your own safety…please, I don't want to hurt you." I sniffed as he gently lifted my head up so he could see me. **_"Why do you believe you will hurt me? You are the kindest person I know, has that spawn of hell done something to you?"_** he questioned as his eye hardened into a glare as he took in my haggard appearance. "Death had nothing to do with it, he was the one that had saved me from Maverick when he and his pet Shades attacked me. Do you remember when I had told you that Zarok had done something to me?" I said quietly, afraid of what his reaction will be.

"Yes." he answered cautiously as I bit my lip and looked away, unable to make eye contact with him anymore. "Death has shown me why I am feared and hated by everyone, and why the Heroes refuse to let me join them." I said while he gripped my shoulders as his expression became one of nervous excitement: as if he could find a way to fix it if he knew what it was. **_"What has that abomination of a man done to you? Tell me. Tell me so I may try to help, you have helped me and had accepted me for my true self. Allow me to return the favor."_** he begged as he wiped my tears away. "I'm sorry Daniel, but there is no way you can save me, once a curse has been inflicted upon someone…it stays with them regardless if the caster dies. They will have to live with that curse until they die…and I CAN'T die unless something kills me first." I said as my despair returned with a vengeance as Dan's face turned into one of shock before he gave me a small shake, bringing my attention back to him.

**_"That just means you and I can be together for eternity, if anything it's a blessing to watch the world change."_ **he said, trying to get me to see the positive side of being immortal and he did have a point, until he knew what the REAL curse was. "Y-you just don't understand, once you know…I fear you will leave me to an eternity of nightmares." I sniffed while putting my clawed gauntlets over his hands. **_"Then help me understand, Saphira please… tell me what you are hiding. And you will do well to know that a Knight's word is his life and honor, and I give you my word I will never abandon you in your time of need."_ **he pleaded as I took a deep breath and prayed to the gods above that he wasn't lying.

"You wish for the truth, then here it is…just don't say I hadn't warned you. Zarok's curse wasn't for me to live forever, that was Death's gift to me. Zarok's curse and the reason why I am hated and scorned everywhere I go is because…" I paused as I gathered my courage and prepared myself for the inevitable abandonment Dan was sure to do as soon as he heard what I had to say. "Is because Zarok's curse shall turn me into a Jabberwocky." I finished with my eyes closed as silence took over the small space.

I couldn't bear to look at him as his trembling grip tightened on me so much I actually felt it through my armor. But what had hurt me more than keeping it from him: was watching him stand up, gather his supplies, turn around and disappear into the darkness. Leaving me and my broken soul behind as Sir Daniel Fortesque decided to take on the evil of Undertakers…alone.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

At Saphira's confession, Dan could finally understand why she had been so fearful and worried she may hurt him. He knew it was difficult for her to tell him, and for that he wasn't angry with her, he had only left in order for the both of them to take time in order to comprehend what Death had told her. At first, he had been overjoyed to know that she would possibly be living with him forever, but when she explained what her curse was and what she will turn into, Dan felt ill.

Why did it have to be her? Why couldn't it have been someone who deserved such a fate? He wanted nothing more than to heal her soul and cure her of Zarok's curse, while at the same time stopping that necromancer for good. He knew that Zarok was capable of doing many terrible things, hell he himself was proof of that; but to turn his beloved into a Jabberwocky?! Now he's just crossed the line, and Dan wished he was standing before him so that he may wring his scrawny neck. Hefting Stanyer's hammer off his back, he finally understood why the Organ ghost, the gargoyle and the other heroes believed her to be wicked.

It wasn't Saphira they had meant at all: but the Jabberwocky she was to become. What if she could learn to control it? Would they accept her then? The thought brought a hopeful spark to his eye as he quickened his pace down the dark staircase and into a wide room with a single hallway at each end. Cautiously looking around, he spotted a gold chalice sitting in the middle of the floor. Not trusting it for a second, Dan eased his way around it and into the hallway on the right. Grateful he had torches to light his way, he was finally able to see where he was going without tripping over himself.

Once he got to the middle of the empty hallway, he jumped backwards in surprise and fear as three fat zombies jumped down through holes in the ceiling. Trembling nervously, he raised his hammer just as the first zombie reached him with an open mouth. Bringing it down, he rendered the maggot-ridden corpse to nothing but a ground-up puddle of gore. He didn't have time to be disgusted as the other two zombies charged him at the same time, forcing Dan to stumble away from the hammer or risk having his head chewed on. Non-existent heart pounding, the skeletal Knight turned on his heel and ran from the zombies as fast as he could move.

Reaching the main room, Dan quickly hid behind the wall as the zombies charged right past him. Grateful for their stupidity, he backtracked and grabbed up the heavy hammer, raised it above his head and brought it down, crushing both zombies at the same time. Breathing a sigh of relief, he decided to check out the other hallway at the other side of the room, praying it wouldn't be like the one he had just been in.

Suspicions proving true, he was able to get out of the way just as three more fat zombies dropped from the ceiling. As they shambled towards him, Dan suddenly had an idea that would possibly not only cut his fighting time in half, but would impress Saphira enough to become his lady as well. Smiling at the thought, he turned and ran back into the main room and waited for the zombies to follow. Smirking as the first one lumbered through the entryway, he hefted the hammer above his shoulder and waited for the others to join it. Once they had, he swung the hammer in the same fashion he had done with his sword when he became overwhelmed.

Spinning, the iron hammer slammed into all three zombies, knocking them on their backs as he used the momentum of his spin to lift the hammer above his head and bring it down on top of the zombies, not only turning them into bloody puddles but also causing a shockwave to travel through the ground and destroy two large bookshelves near the stairs. If he had a jaw, it would drop in shock of what he just did, not only was it extremely useful in crowds, but it could also expose hidden areas inside walls. Mentally cheering, Dan continued on his way in his search for anything that might help ease his beloved's fear, though he was unsure if anything in this place would help much, if at all.

Picking up the chalice, he placed it in his satchel and walked through the hallway on the left towards a beam of moonlight filtering in through a hole in the ceiling. Stepping into it, he found himself being lifted and carried to a second floor where several armored zombies were waiting for him. Placing the hammer back on his back, Dan drew his sword and sliced and stabbed their exposed limbs, ending their persistent gurgles and moans without too much of a mess. Continuing along the stone walkway, he came across several more zombies and skeletons.

Taking care of them as quickly as he could, he suddenly found himself back outside on an outcropping just above the wooden gate that led out of the graveyard. With a grin, Dan dashed back inside Undertakers to let Saphira know he had found the way out. Upon returning to where he had left her, he almost couldn't believe how defeated she looked. Ever since he met her, from her arrival on her horse to the Battle of Gallowmere, he honestly believed her to be undefeatable, not counting the horrible scar Maverick had left her with after he rendered her unable to defend herself with those blasted Shades of his. Never wavering, never backing down; no matter how many enemies apposed her, it was one of the things that had attracted him to her in the first place.

But as he stood there, watching her absentmindedly pick dried blood off her helmet, it felt as if he were looking at a completely different person. What was he to do? He usually admired ladies from afar, too nervous to approach them. But now, looking at how much she had changed in the few moments he had been gone, shocked him more than anything besides the obvious. Deciding to try to get her back on her feet and back to how she used to be, Dan approached her and held his boney hand out for her to take.

Glancing up, the dull and dead look in her deep sapphire eyes almost made him want to fall to pieces and die again. Slowly putting her helmet on, she took his hand as he helped her stand up and led her to the exit. Even though it hurt him, he understood when she kept her distance from him, as if she were afraid she would change right then and kill him. The entire walk throughout the now-empty Undertakers, she hadn't said a word and that worried him greatly.

What if she had gone mute or worse…given up? That look in her eyes told him she didn't want to live, but with her cursed to have eternal life, she couldn't be granted the answer he knew she wished for, unless something killed her. Stopping in the middle of the hallway, he halted Saphira before she could keep walking. Poor maiden didn't deserve this, and he knew it was selfish of him to want her to be with him for eternity, but he would throw that away without hesitation if she would be doomed to walk the life of a demon.

Turning to face her in the torchlight, he could barely make out the glint of her eyes under her helmet as he gently pulled her to him and embraced her in a hug, tightening his grip as she tried to get away before finally giving in. Tucking her head under his jaw, she tightly gripped his oversized shoulder plates, as if she would fall into the black oblivion if she let go.

Not needing to use any words, he told her everything would be worked out and he would be there for her like he promised with that one hug. Yes he would be there for her: he'd follow her to the deepest pits of hell if he had to, but when the time came…could he find it in his own soul to save her…from herself?


End file.
